


A Capitalism Ho!

by WestOrEast



Category: Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/M, Fairy, Gangbang, Loli, Prostitution, Spanking, Strap-On, Yuri, bodyjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Needing money to pay off the debt, Recette is at her wit's end. But a chance encounter with Charme shows her a whole new realm of money-making possibilities.





	1. Chapter 1

  
“Ooooh noooo…” Recette was slumped in her chair behind the store counter, staring at a ledger. Ledgers were always evil, with all those rows of numbers and lines and Tear yelling at her to pay attention, but this one was even eviler than most. The reason it was a very bad, no-good ledger was because of the bad number written on the Net Profits column.  
  
The bad number at the bottom, that Tear had circled in red, underlined three times, and drew arrows pointing to was a very bad, very large number indeed. Recette closed her eyes and counted to ten. Opening them- nope, the number was still there. Recette sagged even further in disappointment. How was she going to make this week’s payment, and avoid living in the alley cardboard box of shame?  
  
A blue, hovering light intruded on her despair. Looking up, she saw Tear hovering above her, looking all mean and grumpy. It was a big change from her usual look of grumpy and mean.  
  
“Recette, if you do not have an additional five thousand Pix soon, I will have no choice but to repossess the store for Terme Finance Company."  
  
Recette paled in shock at the thought.  
  
"Uhba abhu, _Tear_! How? Can't I make more money?"  
  
“Well,” the fairy said, tapping her chin. “There are a legion of money-making enterprises we haven’t exploited, for various reasons.”  
  
Recette felt the need to chime in, to show that she was totally understanding what Tear was saying, and wasn’t even slightly lost.  
  
“Yeah! Like setting a fire and taking out an insurance policy.”  
  
Tear stared at her for a long minute, still tapping her chin. Finally she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
“Merde. Even if we were to try insurance fraud, we would want to take the insurance policy out _before_ we set fire to the store.”  
  
Recette drooped. What was she going to do with the oily rags she’d grabbed in the dungeon _now_? As she was thinking real hard and dedicated like about how to get more money, her stomach rumbled. Clutching it in pain, she looked at the clock. No wonder she was starving! It had been two hours since her last snack!  
  
Recette scrabbled around under the counter, looking for chocolate bar or caramel apple or something to stop her imminent death of sugar withdrawal. Not finding anything, she popped back up and looked around the store frantically. There was snacks for sale out on the floor, but she had a vivid idea of what would happen if she ate store merchandise in front of Tear.  
  
“I’m going to go out and look for ideas, okay?” It technically wasn’t a lie. She might see something that they could use to make money, in between her buying a snack. Before Tear could say anything, Recette dashed out of the store and down the hill, further into the city.  
  
Munching on a loaf of walnut bread, Recette looked around for inspiration as she walked the streets of Pensee. As she saved herself from her horrible fate of not having a snack, Recette smelled a familiar scent. Looking around, she saw Charme staggering from side to side down the road. There was a bottle in her hand. The older woman saw Recette, and her face lit up in a big, happy smile.  
  
“Hey, Rece, Recce, Receipt! Ish good to see you!” Charme lurched over to Recette, showing a surprisingly good turn of speed.  
  
Recette took a step back, the waves of alcohol washing over her face. Charme seemed even more out of it than was usual for her drinking.  
  
“You’re jhust the girl I wanted to see! Wadda ya say if we go out to a dungeon, huh? Bring along Bossy Britches and we can make, make a killing.” Recette was very unsure on which way the killing would go in Charme’s present state. She opened her mouth-  
  
“Nah, nah, I got a better idea. You ever been to Grope Alley?”  
  
Recette had never even heard of Grope Alley. She played a word association game in her head about what it might be and came up with-  
  
“No? Oh, do you wear a blindfold and search for stuff?”  
  
Charme laughed hysterically at that, before taking another swig from her bottle.  
  
“Ha, ha, yeah, I guess you could do that. Waste of good coin, though. Nah, you go here to get your cherry popped.” She made a weird gesture with her bottle that Recette didn’t get. “Or get yer peach eaten or your melons rubbed, or, or, ah carp. Other food puns.”  
  
Recette had sold her last cherry to Louie this morning, and said so. For some reason, this made Charme double over in laughter, almost losing her grip on the wine bottle. Recette didn’t understand why she would want her melons rubbed, but all the talk of food was very fun sounding.  
  
Charme threw an arm over her shoulder, and started walking down the street, leaning on Recette for assistance. Recette groaned under the weight, although she was glad it wasn’t Elan or Griff leaning on her. She’d have been squashed flat like a pancake if it had been them! Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food, and she thought longingly of a delicious, fluffy pancake, with a pat of butter on it and syrup running down the sides… Her stomach rumbled again.  
  
After going down a few streets Recette rarely traveled, Charme pulled her down a side alley. There were a lot of buildings all clustered together, but there were no shop signs displaying what was sold. There weren’t any merchants hawking their wares either, just some men and women lounging around not dong much. Shady looking people wearing cloaks and hoods were ducking in and out of doorways.  
  
Charme stumble-walked over to a young man, who was wearing not very much at all. His vest bared most of his torso, and Recette had never seen such tight pants. Recette wondered how he wasn’t cold, earing so little. He smiled winsomely at Charme, though his grin faltered a bit when he saw Recette. The two of them came to a stop in front of him, Charme waving her bottle around again.  
  
“Ish, ish time for you to become a _woman_ , Recce. I’ve, I’ve got _lots_ of money, soh the two of ush can share the shame cutie, alright?”  
  
“Uh…” Recette thought she was a lot cuter as a little girl than as a woman, and knew there were people out there who wanted to steal her cuteness. That, and she had no idea what Charme meant. There was no sign of food appearing, and she wanted to be a girl for several more years still.  
  
“Hey, Pierre. Yoush wanna help me with lil’ Recette here?” Charme winked at the young man, who had an eyebrow raised.  
  
As Charme talked, she pulled Recette closer to the man, so she could throw an arm around him. Recette looked around the street, and _eeped!_ as she saw what was happening just down the road. A lady was on her knees in front of two men, one of whom Recette vaguely recognized from the store. Her attention was dragged back to Charme, as the older woman squeezed down on her shoulder.  
  
“Man, Rece, Reshe, girl, you wouldn’t believe what thish guy’s packing. He look’s all skinny, but he’sh got a dick like tree trunk. Onshe that’s inside you, you’ll think you died and went to heaven.”  
  
Recette didn’t know what a dick was, but she didn’t want anything the size of a tree trunk in or on her. As she spluttered, trying to say so, Charme dipped a hand down and grabbed at the man between his legs. It was all too overwhelming for the young girl. Too many new ideas and sights and words. Recette wanted to get back to her store and settle down, where everything could be normal.  
  
“I, I gotta go and uh, do stuff.” Recette stammered out as she backed away, out of the alley.  
  
Recette ran away from there as fast as she could go. It was all too much for her. Even as she ran, though, her mind was racing just as quickly over possibilities. Those men and women did make money, and Recette needed money. People were always calling her cute, and Charme had called them cute. It all led together, to a point called money.  
  
Later that day, at Recettear, Recette and Tear had a very long discussion, ranging over several topics. Recette was gradually enlightened on the world of adulthood, or at least of prostitution. And Tear got a refresher course on how to insert square-shaped facts into Recette’s circle-shaped brain.  
  
Finally, Recette got a firm enough grasp on what had been going on in Grope Alley to understand what it meant. She didn’t understand why Tear was so vehemently vocal on the issue, or why she didn’t always seem embarrassed so much as intrigued some of the time. Still, Tear’s explanations eventually gave Recette an idea.  
  
Tear didn’t like the idea. At all. Not remotely. Not in the slightest bit. She so didn’t like the idea, that she had used words Recette didn’t understand in _ways_ Recette didn’t understand to express how little she liked the idea. However, she finally agreed, not having any better ideas on how to make money. She did make Recette sign a waiver saying that Terme Finance in no way endorsed, approved, or condoned the actions.  
  
Tear had also written up a list, with Recette’s contributions mostly limited to drawing hearts and flowers along the margins. The fairy had also disappeared last night, and returned, burdened with a stack of packages almost as big as she was. Recette had been overjoyed when Tear said they were for her, but the excitement quickly faded when she realized it wasn’t toys and food. Or at least, Tear said some of them were toys, but Recette didn’t see what fun you could have with a bright red ball on two straps of leather. At least the black net of cloth, no bigger than her forearm, looked like fun, but Tear had snatched it from her hands, and said that it wasn’t for her. Recette thought that was very unfair, since Tear didn’t seem to be using it either. Recette knew, because she’d poked Tear’s stuff this morning, and couldn’t find a trace of it.  
  
The next day, Recette and Tear worked hard to open up the store, setting out items to entice people in, putting the hot sellers up by the windows, and hiding the unfashionable inventory in back underneath a tarp. Tear was fussing over how exactly to announce what Recette (and _only_ Recette, Tear had made abundantly clear) was offering. Finally, they were ready and the store was opened.  
  
The first customer of the day entered the store, and Recette perked up. He paused to examine the sheet Tear had put up next to the entrance, describing the new services Recettear had to offer, and their prices. Recette didn’t even know what most of the words on the sheet meant, and Tear had refused to explain them to her. The man examined the paper for a minute, his eyebrows climbing as he read about words like ‘oral’ ‘threesome’ ‘size play’ and other things Recette didn’t understand in that context.  
  
After a few minutes of looking over the list, the customer walked up to the counter, where Recette was waiting. A weird mix of dread and anticipation was swirling around in her stomach. She tried to take deep, steady breaths, calming herself.  
  
“I’ll try your ‘Anal Virginity’ please.”  
  
Recette forced a smile and nodded, breathing in deeply. This was it. Time to offer the first new service of Recettear. She remembered the phrases Tear had drilled into her last night.  
  
“Payment on completion, rates and fees may apply.”  
  
The customer snorted, and put away his coin purse. As he walked towards the open end of the counter, already fiddling with his belt, Recette opened up a drawer to display some of the stuff Tear had bought last night. It would cost extra to use them, of course, but Recette knew how effective it could be to dangle the purchase in front of someone to get them to buy it.  
  
The customer came behind the counter, and Recette stood up, letting him sit down on her chair. She squeaked as a pair of hands grabbed her hips, and lowered her down onto his lap. Tear was staring at them both, but she was too far away for Recette to make out the expression on her tiny face.  
  
The customer’s hands started wandering over her, making Recette squeak and squirm as she was touched in unfamiliar ways. He seemed frustrated with her dress, though, and tried to get it off her. After a few minutes of him failing at that, Recette undid the straps along her upper arms that held the red dress up.  
  
Recette shivered in the cool morning air, goosebumps forming along her bare legs. She was just wearing her shirt now, it’s hem brushing against her lower stomach. The customer’s hands went down the sides of her body, stroking her thighs and making her shiver. It wasn’t just the cold, or the nervousness that was making Recette tremble now. There was also a new feeling growing in her gut. It was strange, but kind of pleasant.  
  
Recette looked up, away from the large hands that were moving over her tiny body. Tear had gotten closer, and was now hovering over the counter, watching the two of them. Customers were coming into the store behind her, but she wasn’t going to greet them, instead just watching Recette and the first customer. Recette caught her eye and looked meaningfully over her shoulder.  
  
Tear hesitated, hovering above the counter, and not moving towards the front door. It was a struggle to concentrate, but Recette could just see two small dots of red on her partner’s cheeks. Her breath was coming in short, sharp pants, matching Recette’s own gasps. Her legs were rubbing together, and she wasn’t looking Recette in the eyes, but instead down below, where she and the customer met.  
  
“Uh, uh, Tear?” There was no response. “Tear?”  
  
It took several more questions before Tear seemed to hear. She shook herself all over before her gaze dashed back up to Recette’s face. It still took another minute for her to remember what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
“What? Oh, uh, yes! It’s time to man the store, yes, right.”  
  
It still took several minutes before Tear tore herself away from the scene, and flew slowly and shakily towards the front of the store. Recette wondered what was wrong with her, before a touch on her bare rear drove that consideration from her mind.  
  
Recette squeaked as a slippery finger entered her back there. She squirmed, but with only one hand, the customer was able to hold her still and in his lap. She’d cleaned herself back there this morning, knowing that this might happen, but it still felt beyond weird to have something back there, especially moving around so enthusiastically like that. At least it didn’t feel bad, just unusal.  
  
It was a struggle to handle store business with something inside her behind, but Recette did her best, buying and selling and trying to act like everything was normal. The charade was spoiled with how she _eep_ ed and _yep_ ed with every new movement of the intruding figure. Finally, it was removed, and Recette sighed in relief.  
  
Recette groaned as something a lot larger than a finger slid into her. Her rear was lubed up and slippery enough it didn’t _hurt_ , per se, but it was very weird as the customer slowly entered her. Her insides were stretched further and further as the customer oh so slowly slid deeper and deeper inside her. After five minutes of torturously slow progress, Recette finally felt the customer’s thighs rub against hers. Somehow, his entire thing was inside her. It hardly seemed possible, and Recette looked down, expecting her belly to be bulging out like after eating a whole cake. She almost couldn’t believe it when she saw that her stomach was as flat as ever.  
  
Now that the customer had seen how much Recette could take, he picked up the pace, lifting her up and down along his shaft slowly at first, but then faster and faster. There was a burn, but it wasn’t unpleasant, just strange feeling, like when Tear made her exercise.  
  
The customer wasn’t inattentive to Recette’s needs either, even as he picked her and down, pulling her along his cock. One hand snaked around to the front of her body, and sought out her button, hidden between her legs and a small hood of skin. Recette moaned as, for the very first time, her clitoris was touched. It felt good, a sharper, more exciting feeling than even making a sale for over 250% the market price.  
  
As the customer continued his actions, Recette felt better and better, enjoying it more and more. Her squirmings in his lap changed from trying to get away, to a general feeling of excitement as new feelings ran through her. She started to feel tingly in between her legs, like an itch inside her skin that was running back and forth inside her.  
  
There were more customers in the store, and they were interested in buying stuff. Recette struggled with getting the best price possible, but it was hard. Sometimes she even went down to only 118% for something she’d bought for 50% of what it was worth!  
  
It was bizarre how none of the customers said anything about what she was doing. It was obvious they knew what was happening, the way they looked at her and blushed, or fidgeted, or just looked appreciative showed that much. But none of them asked her what she was doing, or tried to stop them, or made any kind of comment at all! They just looked at her, and did their business like it was a normal day at the store. It was really weird, but Recette could handle it, even as she gasped and moaned as the first customer kept on pounding into her.  
  
Then Recette’s day got a lot worse. The door opened again, and this time on of her friends walked in. Well, flew in. Prime got three feet inside the door before she stopped dead, her mouth hanging open in shock. Recette moaned in embarrassment, knowing what she must look like, even as the other shoppers desperately tried to act like nothing was wrong.  
  
Closer up, Recette could see the blush spreading across Prime’s dark cheeks as she hovered over the counter. Tear was behind, looking mortified. A sharp, gleeful smile spread across Prime’s face as she looked Recette and her customer.  
  
Recette couldn’t match her stare for long, turning her head as the man grabbed her chest. Her nipples were feeling all funny and hard, and she gasped as thick calloused fingers ran over them, even through layers of fabric. She jerked in the customer’s lap as he slowed his pounding to better molest her flat chest.  
  
Prime started to talk, which meant Recette had to pay attention to her. She tried to look at the fairy, though her neck felt like jelly as she was bounced up and down. Prime had her hands on her hips, looking like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
“Well, I know you like that motto, but I never thought it would describe you so well.”  
  
Recette didn’t understand what she meant by that, and didn’t get the chance to ask. The customer distracted her by pressing down hard against her button, and she couldn’t work up the ability to respond. Seeing this, Prime snorted and turned around to look at Tear, who looked as if she was ready for the ground to swallow her up.  
  
“And how did _you_ think this was a good idea? I know I wouldn’t find this in Terme Finance’s best practices handbook.”  
  
The prospect of a verbal fight seemed to stabilize Tear, who stopped looking at Recette and her customer, and focused on Prime. The flush in her cheeks changed from embarrassment to the more familiar exasperation and impatience.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Recette thought this was a profitable idea to get enough Pix to pay off her debt-“  
  
“Oh yeah, your only motive is getting the debt paid,” Prime interrupted, rolling her eyes. “And not at all the thought of getting some of that for yourself, huh?”  
  
“Wh-what?” Tear spluttered. “How dare you accuse me of something so base and debauched.”  
  
Prime frowned, before her eyes slipped down from Tear’s face to her torso, and the bare midriff exposed by her clothing. She seemed to see whatever it was she was looking for, as her smile climbed three points on the scale, from tiger to shark.  
  
“Oh yeah, you’re a real model of purity, aren’t you?”  
  
Prime flew over to Tear and yanked her shirt up, exposing a tracing of black lines winding around her torso. More than just that was exposed, with Tear’s small breasts slipping out as well. They were small and well-formed, the perfect size and shape for someone of Tear’s build. They were held up by more of the black lines that crisscrossed every section of Tear’s upper body that would have been hidden by her clothing.  
  
“Yeah, there’s nothing unusual about wearing bondage getup underneath your clothes, is there?”  
  
Tear shrieked in outrage, and tried to pull her shirt back down, but not before everyone in the store got a good eyeful of tiny fairy titties, supported and presented by an intricate web of binding ropes. Recette couldn’t understand why her friend and minder was wearing that.  
  
Seeing that everyone in the store was looking at her, Tear shrieked again and flew away, vanishing up the stairs. Recette watched her go, already missing the support of her friend, and still very confused about what had just happened.  
  
A buzz of conversation broke out amid the store’s customers, although Recette couldn’t make out any of it over Prime’s laughter. The dark-skinned fairy was almost bent double in hysterics, obviously very pleased with herself.  
  
“Ah ha ha ha ha…” Prime straightened up and wiped a tear away. “Now there’s a fairy who wants a human dicking, am I right?” She winked at Recette. “Bet ya didn’t have to talk too hard to convince _her_ of that, huh?”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“Heh, anyways, I didn’t come here just to see how much of a perv Ms. Prim and Proper was.” Somehow, Prime hefted a charm almost as big as she was. “How much?”  
  
Recette groaned. Prime was always one of her tougher customers, and she _really_ wasn’t at her best, negotiating wise right now. She looked at the item in front of her, trying to focus enough to see both what it was and how much it would cost. Her fingers fumbled along the cool metal surface of the charm as she tried to remember what the going price for it was.  
  
After some haggling, Recette felt satisfied with the deal she’d gotten. The sense of confidence was quickly eroded by the way Prime giggled to herself as soon as the Pix changed hands.  
  
“Heh, score one for the fairy! Maybe I’ll be around later, see if Tear’s added herself to the menu.”  
  
With that, she winked at Recette and flew out the door, the amulet hanging underneath her. Recette watched her go, wondering what Tear would have to say to that. A glance towards the stairs showed the door still closed, with no sign that her partner was coming back down soon.  
  
A particularly forceful thrust took Recette’s mind off the mystery of Tear’s actions. The customer underneath her was going faster and faster, hammering himself in and out of Recette like a demon. Her legs were bouncing on top of the man’s, and his fingers were squeezing down hard on her hips, using them as a grip to move her to his pleasing.  
  
The customer held her down firm in his lap as his thing pulsed inside her. Recette squeaked as she felt something hot and sticky shoot into her rear. The man behind groaned and his grip tightened on her hips as he bucked forward. Recette pressed down hard on her button, and let out a blissed-out moan as the strange sensations inside her rose to a peak.  
  
It was pleasure like she’d never felt before, a burning, tingly sensation shooting out from her crotch and filling every part of her body. Recette moaned and groaned as she felt herself tighten down around the man. She couldn’t say anything, the feelings inside her were too much. The customer held her in place as she thrashed around, limbs moving on some animal level of instinct.  
  
The man was still cumming inside her, painting her rear walls with something hot and thick and sticky. _Hot_ being the biggest word. For Recette. It felt like taking a steaming hot bath, or burying her face in a warm, wet towel. And there was _so much_! It felt like she was going to explode as jet after jet of it spurted into her. Recette whined as her arms beat against the counter, or her sides, or anything in reach as she tried to deal with the levels of pleasure.  
  
Finally the customer settled down, and let Recette relax in his arms. She felt like a mess, drool collecting on her lips, and other fluids pooling down below. The customer pulling out was a relief, since it let her poor, stretched hole rest, even if Recette felt the warm sticky stuff pour out. Well, some of it poured out. Most of it stayed inside, making her bum feel hot and tingly, echoing the sensation from her button.  
  
Recette buried her head in her arms as she fought for breath and control. The thick, sticky feeling in her rear was like nothing she’d ever felt before, just like half a dozen other things today. It felt good, or at least not unpleasant, but still not something Recette would really want to seek out. Not like a delicious cake, with thick white frosting that she could just gobble down and eat and eat until she was too stuffed to even clean the white off her face…  
  
Remembering something, Recette grabbed the piece of paper lying on the desk next to her. Waving it around in the air, she tried to get the customer to grab it. It was the pricing list Tear had drawn up, with percentages and rates and everything. It made Recette’s head hurt to look at.  
  
“It’s an additional 5000 Pix for…” there was no way she was going to say it. “For doing that.”  
  
“What? But when I came in, the fairy said it was only 2200!”  
  
“Yes, but didn’t you notice the blue banner just before we were… didn’t you notice the blue banner? It said ‘Anal sex a hit with young men!’ So I raised the price to reflect the current demand.”  
  
The customer grumbled, but soon there was the sweet sound of coins clinking together and landing on the counter. Recette giggled as the coins piled up. The customer slid her off his lap and pulled his pants back up. Pausing to say thanks, he left the store, under Tear’s watchful eyes.  
  
As tear manned- womaned- fairied- the front of the store, Recette slipped off to clean herself up. There was a _lot_ of white stuff coming out of her rear. It kind of looked like frosting and- nopification! It didn’t taste like warm, delicious, runny frosting at all. Recette made a face, sticking out her tongue and screwing her eyes shut at the taste, the sticky, salty taste lingering on her tongue. There was something else coming out of her front, something she’d never seen before.  
  
It was also sticky, and as Recette pressed against where it came out, she felt a nice tingle. Since it was right next to where that amazing feeling button had been, Recette was very tempted to explore some more, and see just how nice that part of her body could feel. But, she also knew that Tear didn’t like being the only one in the store, and Recette knew how bad of an idea it was to make the cook made. But just one more stroke wouldn’t hurt, right?  
  
Eventually, Recette cleaned herself up and went back downstairs to the store. Tear gratefully switched off, going back to fussing over a clipboard and glaring at customers who hadn’t bought anything yet. The next few hours flew by, Recette getting into the grove of buying and selling stuff, bargaining like a madwoman. Finally, as the sun started downwards, she had a moment to breathe, and look over what she’d gotten so far.  
  
Recette counted up the money she and Tear had earned so far today. As she was doing so, a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she saw a nervous young man. His eyes kept on meeting hers, before skittering away. His fingers were tapping against his side as he shifted his weight around.  
  
“Uh, I heard that, well, that you have… services now?” He was blushing even harder than Recette had been.  
  
It took a moment for Recette to realize what he meant, but finally it clicked.  
  
“Yeppers!” She waved the pricing sheet around. “Everything on here, just pick what you like!”  
  
As the customer hemmed and hawed, looking the list over, Recette squirmed in her seat. She was going to make _so much money_.


	2. A Capitalism Ho: Capilitize harder

 

Recette giggled to herself as she counted the money she’d made today. Recettear had been making _so much money_ lately. People were just falling over each other, offering up money for the goods and services she and Tear had available.

 

There’d even been enough money to accessorize! Charme had dragged Recette out on a shopping trip, insisting the young shopkeeper had clothes that reflected her new station in life. Recette didn’t really understand what fishnet stockings and a purple hat with a feather in it meant, but Tear did, judging by the way her face turned red when Recette brought them back home.

 

She’d forbidden Recette from wearing any of it and tried to give Charme a tongue lashing the next time the woman came in. It had the same effect as water on rock, though, and now, every time Charme visited the store, she tried to get Recette to wear the outfit.

 

Tear had allowed Recette to spend some money on redecorating the store. She’d been insistent on including lots of red velvet, and some dim lights. Recette didn’t like those, it made it too hard to read. But Tear insisted it helped the ambience of the store, and had been on the verge of pulling out a whiteboard when Recette had hastily agreed with her.

 

Recettear had also changed their stock, somewhat. They still carried some very expensive gear for adventurers, the sort of thing that Recette could manage a two hundred percent profit off of, but most of the rest had disappeared. In their place, a lot of sex toys, costumes and other paraph- para- paraphernalia. They catered to a more niche market nowadays, but the margins Recette and Tear made off of the new items more than made up for the smaller number of sales each day. And of course, as a special service, customers could try out their purchase on Recette or Tear.

 

Recette looked up as she heard the door open. Nagi stood in the entryway, slowly looking around. She was carrying a bag of groceries, and looked confused. That was hardly an unfamiliar expression for Nagi, even Recette knew that thought was mean spirited.

 

“Are you sure this isn’t my home? It looks just like it.” Nagi put her head to one side and tapped her fingers on her chin. “There’s the dim lighting, and the red velvet and the sex toys and lingerie… It’s all just as I remember it.”

 

“Uh…” Recette struggled to think of a response to that. “No, it’s, it’s Recettear, just like it always has been. Um, take a look around?” She was wishing Tear was around to help.

 

Nagi nodded absentmindedly, and started to wander around the store. Recette watched her pick up and examine a horse cock dildo thoughtfully, before her attention was drawn back to the counter. A young man stood there, blushing nervously and fidgeting. He looked up at the ceiling as he put a rope harness and leather mask on the counter.

 

Recette spent an enjoyable minute dickering with him over the price, finally ending with a comfortable profit margin of thirty seven percent. As the customer handed over the Pix, Recette followed up with the next part of her sales pitch.

 

“And would you like to have sex with me or Tear? Or would you like a demonstration of your purchase?”

 

Tear had drilled those sentences into Recette’s head over the course of a weekend. Halfway through, Recette thought Tear was going to _literally_ use a drill on her, but, in the end, Recette memorized it. Not that it did much good this time. The customer’s blush brightened as he stammered out a denial and fled the store, almost dropping his purchase as he ran away.

 

Recette sat back with a pout. Sex wasn’t as fun for her as it was for her customers, but she did enjoy it. She liked eating sweets with Tielle more, but getting her pussy filled did feel nice, especially if the customer knew what they were doing.

 

“Excuse me, Recette?”

 

Recette looked up from her pout. Nagi stood in front of the counter, a gentle smile on her face. Recette got her game face on, preparing for a sale. She’d start just as soon as Nagi showed what she wanted to buy.

 

“Do you offer your body to strangers?”

 

“Eh?!” That wasn’t what Recette had been expecting. Most people were either too embarrassed to talk to her about her services, or didn’t need confirmation.

 

Tear stopped fussing over the display of floggers and quietly flew closer to the two of them. Recette had noticed her partner always had a reason to be nearby whenever she was negotiating with a customer, but she never could figure out why. After all, it wasn’t as if it was Tear’s body they were talking about!

 

“Oh? Did I not use the proper words?” Nagi looked concerned. Concerned and dazed. “Let me try again. Do men pay you to have sex with you?”

 

Recette squirmed. It was so embarrassing to talk about stuff like this! Her face was about as red as the velvet on the walls, and she glanced beseechingly at Tear to come and save her. When the fairy just hung back, watching, Recette gloomily decided she was going to have to take care of this herself.

 

“Yes.” Recette muttered, wanting to bury her face in her hands. Talking about this stuff was so much worse than actually doing it. When she was ‘providing a useful service’ as Tear would put it, it was really easy for Recette to lose herself in the feelings of it. Listening to people talk about it with her? Not so much.

 

“Ah,” Nagi nodded. She paused for a moment before continuing. “May I join you?”

 

 

*******

Nagi knew people thought she was a slow thinker and easily distracted and could get lost in an empty room. While it was true that she had a bad sense of direction, that was part that was true. She had a great mind, and had easily mastered how to arrange flowers and use a naginata and preform tea ceremonies, and all the other things a proper lady had to know. The reason people thought she was an airhead, was because most of the time she preferred to think about sex.

 

Sex by herself, sex with a man, sex with many men, sex in almost every way she’d ever heard of. Nagi loved sex, and wished more of her day could be spent doing it. Her joining Recettear had been like a dream come true. No more wandering the dungeons, wondering how long it would take before the tentacle beasts started seeming attractive. Now she could spend a few hours each getting fucked by some studs, and then go about her business satiated, with a pussy, ass, or stomach full of cum.

 

Nagi pranced around the bedroom Tear had assigned her to. It was small, the bed in the middle of the room taking up most of the space. But Nagi didn’t mind. So long as the bed was comfortable, that was enough. She undressed, neatly folding and storing her clothes. It would legitimately be horrible if her clothes get messy, since she hadn’t found any stores that sold anything even remotely like what she wore.

 

Nagi sat down on the bed, naked. While she waited for the creak of the stairs that announce her first customer, she decided to masturbate. Her hands ran up and down her body, warming her up. She sighed as she cupped her breasts, her fingers moving over them in just the right manner.

 

Her other hand slid down her stomach, in between her legs. It didn’t take much rubbing for her to get aroused. To be fair, it rarely did, but right here, right now, it took a lot less effort than usual. The thought that soon that door would open, and hot, hung men would come through… It sent a shiver down Nagi’s spine.

 

Nagi’s breath came in short pants as she toyed with her hard nipples and wet folds. It was a struggle to pace herself, but it wouldn’t do to cum, and leave herself exhausted before the first customer even set foot in the room. Hopefully it wouldn’t turn into an all-day edging session while she waited for her lover to arrive, like that one time she met that handsome boy with a bandanna. But an hour or so slowly pleasuring herself wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Nagi spent maybe half an hour in that room, slowly masturbating. Scenes of her greatest sex sessions played in her head as she massaged her breasts and slid a finger in and out of her folds. Twice she felt herself right on the edge of orgasm, but backed off, fingers stilling as she waited for her arousal to subside.

 

Finally, Nagi heard the sound she’d been waiting for. The heavy tread of feet on the stairs, making their way to her door. And it sounded like there was more than one of them. It sounded like there were more than two of them, for that matter. Nagi was almost drooling as she speculated at how many men were about to ravage her defenseless, willing body.

 

Nagi sat up on the bed, almost vibrating in excitement. She licked her lips as the bedroom door opened. The first man through was fairly hot, well-muscled and clean shaven. The one after him looked even better, and so on and so forth. The last man through the door was downright handsome, strong jaw, sharp cheekbones, all the things Nagi liked. All in all, there were half a dozen studs in the room with her, all of them wanting a piece of her body. Nagi couldn’t wait.

 

“Hello, everybody. I’m Nagi. And you are…?”  
  
The men glanced back and forth between one another. Then the most handsome one spoke up.

 

“We’re from the guild of leatherworkers.” Something inside Nagi pulsed at the thought of them demonstrating their products on her. “We just made a big sale, so we’re celebrating with a night out. The girl downstairs said you were the new one, so we thought…”

 

Nagi nodded. Honestly, she didn’t care about their reasons for visiting her that much. What she cared about was their muscular bodies and thick cocks. Still, it wasn’t proper to show such a crass level of interest. The room didn’t have the facilities for a proper tea ceremony or anything, but at least Nagi could make them comfortable before they got down to business.

 

Half an hour had passed. It had been an enjoyable half hour, with Nagi learning the names of her clients and a bit about them. They’d slowly undressed, and surrounded her, until she was encircled, closed in by hard, thick cocks. Even as they got closer and closer, Nagi kept on acting as the perfect hostess, putting them at ease and discussing their lives. But now that time was over.

 

One of the men behind her pushed Nagi forward, sending her falling onto the bed. She yelped in excitement, just as ready to begin as they were. She lay there for a minute, letting the guests get a good look at her ass. She knew it was a fine ass, made fit and muscular from all her exercise. If she was very lucky, they might even start spanking her, and make her rear jiggle. She had good memories of being double teamed like that, a watchman spanking her while he fucked her ass as his partner filled her throat.

 

Sadly, none of the current group imitated the men from that long ago coupling. Instead, one of the men in front of her, Nagi couldn’t really get a good view of faces from this angle, stepped forward. Nagi raised her head just enough for him to press his cock and balls against her face. Nagi sighed in delight. It was hot and smelled nice and a flick of her tongue showed that it tasted nice too. It was going to be a real treat to suck on this cock, Nagi thought. But why waste anticipating it, when she could have it?

 

Nagi opened her mouth wide. The man, whoever he was, took the invitation, and slid his dick into her mouth. His balls pressed against her face as he went further and further in. Nagi had trained enough that her gag reflex had disappeared, and the man didn’t stop until he was as far inside as he could go.

 

He stayed there for a while, his cock buried down Nagi’s throat.  Nagi was quite okay with that. She liked dicks in her mouth. Dicks in her pussy and ass were pretty good too. Nagi approved of cocks in general, really. Inside her, in between her tits, wrapped in her fingers, whatever. So long as they were big and thick and hard, she liked them.

 

And it looked like she was going to get her fill today. The other men had gotten hard, watching her take their friend all the way to his balls. Nagi was surrounded by hard cocks, all of them pointing at her. She smiled in happiness.

 

Nagi felt hands on her knees, gently spreading them apart. She let them, revealing her peach. She wiggled in happiness as she heard some wolf whistles as the crowd got a look at her core. She made sure to take good care of her pussy, since you never knew when the chance to have sex with a good-looking man could come along.

 

A hand spread Nagi’s folds apart, and she moaned. She was already wet from being naked and surrounded by so many men. She needed a dick inside her, and she needed it now! She thrust her hips back and forth, trying to invite someone in. Fingerbanging could feel nice, but she wasn’t alone and horny. She was with a bunch of men and horny. The difference in circumstances obviously meant a difference in how she was pleasured.

 

Nagi loved getting spitroasted. It wasn’t as good as getting a full gangbang, but it was enjoyable regardless. The feel of thick, hard dicks pumping into her, going down her throat and filling her pussy, was amazing. It also helped that the man fucking her pussy was considerate enough to pay attention to her clitoris. He was using slow, circular strokes around her button, not pressing too hard, but just enough to send a constant stream of pleasure up Nagi’s spine.

 

Nagi listened with half an ear to the conversation the other men were having. They were discussing how best to pick her up and arrange her so that one of them could fuck her ass. She let them talk, knowing that she would almost certainly enjoy whatever they decided.

 

As they argued over the best way to maneuver her, one of the men got bored. He started playing with Nagi’s nipples as he talked, pinching and then massaging them. Nagi moaned around the cock in her mouth. She knew she didn’t have the biggest bust in the world, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy them getting attention.

 

Finally, a dozen warm, strong hands descended on her. They picked Nagi up, and held her about a foot above the bed. She whined as the cocks inside her slipped out, but at least she didn’t scrape her teeth against the shaft of the man she was giving a blowjob to. That would not have been enjoyable for either of them.

 

As the men held her up, one lucky guy crawled onto the bed underneath her. At his signal, they lowered Nagi back down. She smiled, feeling a hard, warm cock pressed against her lower back. So that was how they planned to fuck her. She approved. There were very few positions she’d tried that she didn’t approve of, though. With the exception of ones designed to be used in drawings, to show off bodies instead of giving pleasure, Nagi enjoyed most of the ways to have sex. Doggy style, missionary style, laps, sixty-nining, Nagi had tried them all and approved of them all.

 

Nagi lifted her hips up, giving the man beneath her room to work. She gasped, a smile forming on her face, as she felt something thick and hard press against her rear entrance. She pushed back, and he pushed forward, and soon Nagi’s ass was plugged by a stranger’s cock.

 

The man pulled down on her hips, and she sank with them, finally coming to rest. His dick went deeper and deeper into her ass, forcing Nagi’s tight walls apart. Her delighted squeals were cut off as the man near her head tugged her back onto his dick. An ass fuck always felt so good.

 

Nagi’s folds were dripping wet, needing a cock to slide between them. She closed her eyes in happiness when that happened, a thick cock filling her pussy. For the first time in far too long, Nagi was getting fucked in all three holes. That was as close to heaven as anything she’d ever heard of.

 

Nagi let her hands get grabbed. Soon, they were wrapped around two more cocks. They were big and hard, and felt wonderful in Nagi’s grip. She started slowly stroking them, going up and down, up and down. At this rate, they wouldn’t cum, but they would be nice and hard and ready to use on Nagi when one of her holes were available.

 

Nagi settled into the comfortable, familiar routine of getting gangbanged. Cocks went in and out of her, men called her a variety of different names, and Nagi concentrated on enjoying herself. And that wasn’t hard. Her ass was very sensitive compared to most women, and it was easy for her to cum from it. As for her mouth, well, while she’d never managed an orgasm from _there_ , it was a wonderful contributing factor, just like running her hands over her inner thighs. And right now, when her mouth _and_ her ass _and_ her pussy were filled by thick, hard cocks, while strong hands played with the rest of her body? There was no way Nagi couldn’t cum from that.

 

Her first orgasm didn’t take very long at all. Within a few minutes, she was quaking, her pussy and ass tightening down around the dicks inside her as she came. None of the men could see her face, but they could still tell when she came. They laughed and joked with each other about how easily she reached orgasm. Nagi didn’t care. So long as she kept on getting to cum, they could say anything they liked about.

 

Finally, Nagi got her first cumshot of the day. The man using her throat groaned, and jerked his hips forward. Nagi moaned in anticipation, the vibration of it running through his cock. It was all he needed. Nagi felt the dick inside her pulse as the balls resting against her face twitched.

 

Nagi could see a blue glow hovering near the ceiling. She was touched (emotionally, not physically). It was so nice of Tear to come and watch over her first time entertaining clients. Actually, hadn’t Recette said something about that? That Tear almost always watched over her during her sessions? That was so considerate and thoughtful of her.

 

Nagi’s attention was drawn from watching Tear watch her as another man walked up to her. She knew what he wanted, and Nagi was already to give out a blowjob to such a handsome man. She opened her mouth, and eagerly accepted another man.

 

It was a wonderful feeling, being sandwiched between three strong men. They could easily pull Nagi’s body this way and that, not leaving her much to do besides accept the hard fucking they were giving her. Their firm grips meant that she was moving just as much as they were, which was certainly nice to the man underneath her. He wouldn’t be able to get that much hip action but as Nagi’s body was moved up and down, his cock slid in and out of her ass just like he was on top of her.

 

Underneath the raw, primal lust and excitement of fucking, Nagi felt a deeper kind on contentment. It was very satisfying to bring so much pleasure to people, and the fact that she could feel good from it to made it even better. Nagi often thought about how she could have more sex, and scenes like this was the reason why.

 

Nagi squirmed as the man fucking her pussy came. White hot heat blossomed in her core as he reached climax, his thick seed spraying her core. It was enough to make her cum, again, and she panted as her orgasm wrung her out. The men using her didn’t pause for a second, but kept on fucking her. That was just the way she wanted it, too. Less than a minute later, Nagi was ready for her next orgasm, and started working towards it. Squeezing down around the cocks inside her, shifting back and forth to rub her clit against the man using her pussy, remembering past gangbangs, there were a dozen different ways for Nagi to work towards her orgasm, even without her hands free.

 

Nagi’s orgasms could be bone-deep, soul-satisfying affairs, but she had the endurance to go again and again. Her personal best was one night a few years ago, where she’d had over twenty orgasms between sun down and sun up. Admittedly, some drugs had helped her with that, but it was still an impressive feat. Nagi didn’t think she’d match that, or even come close, today, but at least she could try. And, in doing so, help her guests reach multiple orgasms of their own as well.

 

The guest using her pussy was replaced by one of the men Nagi had been giving handjobs to. And that meant all the clients had had access to her holes. Nagi knew that neither they nor herself would be satisfied with just one go-around, of course, but it was still an important milestone to reach. The next one would be when everyone was too tired to even think of going for another round, though Nagi sincerely hoped that wouldn’t be for hours.

 

With her hands now free, Nagi reached up and grabbed the thighs of the man plundering her throat. She didn’t push back or anything, but just let her palms rest against his skin. The additional contact felt nice, and it meant her fingers wouldn’t be cramping when it came time for Nagi to give out handjobs again.

 

As time went on, Nagi was moved into different positions. One of the clients had a bad back, and couldn’t lie down with Nagi on top of him. That wouldn’t have been a problem, except he also wanted a go at Nagi’s ass. The solution they worked out was for Nagi to turn around and lie on her stomach. That way, he could use her ass while standing. Nagi didn’t object, especially since his dick was so nice and big and felt wonderful in her ass.

 

One of the men crowding around her groaned. He’d been masturbating (a major waste, since Nagi had _two_ free hands) to the sight of the small woman getting gangbanged. His hand sped up, almost blurring as he yanked his hand up and down his cock. After a few seconds, he gasped in relief as he came. Cum shot out from him, landing on Nagi. It splattered on her breasts, covering her valley with his thick seed.

 

Nagi was conflicted about that. One on hand, cum on her body felt nice, at least while it was fresh. On the other hand, he’d done it all by himself, without using the services he was entitled to as a customer. If he had just been a bit more patient, he could have enjoyed Nagi’s charms, and would have had his choice about where to cum: inside or outside. Instead, he wasted his opportunity on a handjob. It was enough to make Nagi weep, really.

 

Oh well, at least there were plenty of other big dicks and hard bodies to help take her mind off things. Nagi leaned back against the man thrusting into her ass. Her mouth was free, for the moment, though it took several tries before she got enough cum down her throat to properly enunciate.

 

“Please, honored guests, feel free to make use of my body however you please. I am here for your satisfaction.”

 

There was a pause while all the men stared at her. Then they all, every single one, burst into laughter. Nagi frowned. She wasn’t trying to be funny, she was trying to be respectful. Politeness and decorum were important to have in any situation, including while getting gangbanged by utter strangers for money.

 

Deciding that the customers were more interested in her mouth than her voice, Nagi started sucking on another cock, pouting somewhat. Her discontent was soon forgotten as lust built back up in her. The man below her started playing with her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

 

Nagi moaned around the cock in her mouth as the pleasurable sensations in her chest radiated out through her body. She closed her eyes to better feel the wonderful heat inside her. The hard dicks pounding her pussy and ass, the strong hands wandering over her body, the salty taste of cum in her mouth, any one would have been great. All of them, and more, together? It was more than Nagi could take.

 

This time, Nagi’s orgasm matched the one of the man fucking her mouth. She tried to moan around the semen filling her mouth, but the thick cum just ran down her chin as she opened her mouth. Nagi swallowed as much as she could, but the man was _very_ backed up, and he pumped more and more cum into Nagi. She couldn’t keep up, and soon her entire chin was white, and she was still swallowing.

 

By the time the man withdrew, Nagi felt like she’d tried to swallow an ocean. Her stomach felt full, warm and full, and her mouth was still gooey with cum. Cum formed long strands hanging off her chin, before the movement of her body plastered them back onto her.

 

Nagi was delighted. She hadn’t had this much cum to swallow in almost a year. Her only regret was that it was unlikely she’d get an equally large cumshot in her ass or pussy. Sure, over time, she’d get more, but there was something so amazing about it happening all at once. Just stream after stream of cum, filling her hole, and then overflowing and running down her skin, that thick, white, sticky tide washing over her… Nagi shivered in delight at the thought.

 

Now that her mouth was temporarily free, Nagi could give voice to her feelings. She didn’t bother to form actual words, instead opting for short moans, timed to the thrusting of the men claiming her pussy and her ass.

 

She braced herself on the firm chest of the man beneath her, thrusting her hips back against him and his friend. She was reminded all over again why she loved cock. It wasn’t just the hot loads of cum they’d give her, but almost everything about them. The smell as they were pressed against her face before she gave them a blowjob, the taste of them on her tongue, the sound of them pounding into her wet pussy, it was a delight to all five senses. Sometimes, Nagi wondered how she got through the day without a cock or two.

 

The day wore on, the men using every hole Nagi had, repeatedly. She welcomed it all, constantly grinding against whoever was in her, and offering encouragement to the others. If she was giving a blowjob, then she would try to face away from them, and shake her cum-splattered rear. If her pussy or ass were being used, she’d talk, praising whoever was fucking her and begging the others to get hard again so they could get back in the game.

 

Nagi reaped her reward for her efforts time and time again. Her body shook with orgasm after orgasm, until she almost lost coherence. Eventually, she did. When two men came into her ass and pussy at the same time, Nagi was finally lost in a fog of pleasure, and didn’t come out of it for a while. She only regained her faculties when a limp cock was pulled out of her and was not replaced.

 

Nagi murmured a goodbye to the men as they left. She slumped down onto the bed, utterly exhausted. Her body was covered in cum, from head to toe. It was especially thick around her mouth and crotch, just solid white as the cum flowed over her skin. She was going to need take a long bath. Later, though. Right now, just lifting her head was about the maximum exertion Nagi could muster.

 

Nagi flopped her head to one side, looking upwards. Tear was still there, hovering in a corner. She yelped as Nagi looked at her, and yanked her hand out from underneath her skirt. She coughed, and floated down next to Nagi. Nagi smiled lazily at her.

 

“Hello, Tear. Did I do well?”

 

“Uh, well,” Tear glanced to the side and coughed again. Nagi could see that her tiny, tiny cheeks were flushed. “Yes, yes you did very well. I think your services will fill a valuable niche here at Recettear.”

 

Nagi smiled, and reached out to pat Tear’s head with a finger. The fairy scowled and moved out of the way, hovering out of reach.

 

“Get cleaned up, and Recette will give you your share of the pay. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have… stuff I need to take care of.”

 

Nagi nodded, and watched Tear fly out the door. It was a good thing her clients hadn’t completely shut the door behind them, she supposed, since she wasn’t up for opening it for Tear, and she doubted the fairy was strong enough to work the latch by herself. Ha, her elf.

 

Nagi went to sleep, a smile on her lips at her pun.


	3. Chapter 3

Tear looked up as the bell hanging over the front door rang. Recette was with a client in the back, so it was up to her to manage the front desk. And keep the inventory accurate. And help customers as they looked over the displays. And fill out almost every scrap of paperwork that filled out in the store. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact that they’d have to give out money, Tear would have had Recette hire an assistant long ago.

 

Tear sighed and flew over to the door, blue wings beating. She sighed again when she saw who the customer was. Charme. Recette had a knack for collecting disreputable characters, and Charme was the most disreputable of them all, even beating out Louie. Still, she did have money, and Recette would sulk if Tear threw her out, so she didn’t really have a choice.

 

“Welcome to the Recettear Brothel and Item Shop. How can I help you?”

 

As Tear flew closer to the human, she noticed some more subtle details. There was a rosy glow to Charme’s cheeks, and she was gently swaying from side to side. Tear sighed again. Charme was drunk. Correction, she was drunk enough to be acting like she was drunk, which meant she was very drunk indeed.

 

“Heeyyy, Tear. Where’s, where’s, you know?” Charme vaguely gestured with her hands. “The little one. That little cutie!” Her voice abruptly rose on the last syllable.

 

“Merde. Recette is busy with a client. A paying client. I’m sure you can understand why she isn’t here.” And since it was Nagi’s day off, that meant there was no one else to deal with Charme.

 

“Oh yeah? That’sss too bad.” Charme came further into the shop, bumping against a display stand as she walked towards the counter. Tear followed close behind her, making sure that nothing was knocked to the floor and that Charme didn’t pocket anything. “She, she, she’s such a lil’ cutie. Don’t you just wanna eat her up?”

 

“No.”

 

Charme didn’t seem to really process Tear’s blunt answer. As the fairy flew out in front of her, hovering over the counter, she looked around, a smile forming on her lips.

 

“So, Tear. You’re such a good pal, I was wondering…” She remained silent for a long while. Just as Tear was reaching the end of her patience, she started speaking again. “You got any of that Perlanian cognac around? ‘Booze of the World’ had an article on it, and mmm…” Charme rolled her eyes in mimed ecstasy.

 

“I saw that and I just had to have it. A little taste of ho- sounded good, sounded real good.” Tear’s eyes narrowed at Charme’s verbal backtracking. Just another piece of evidence for the pile, she supposed. It also meant Charme was still sober enough to keep at least a loose grip on her tongue.

 

“Annnyway, do you have it?” Charme had an eager light in her eyes, like a puppy. A smelly, drunken puppy. Tear hated dogs.

 

“…As a matter of fact, we do.” Charme brightened up, and Tear allowed herself a tight smile. “In fact we only have a single bottle of it, and the vendor said there was not another bottle in the city.”

 

Charme was reaching under her shirt for her coinpurse. Tear allowed herself a tight little smile. Then she named the price.

 

Charme flinched back like she had been struck. She gaped at Tear, and then at the purse in her hands. Tear, then the purse. Tear, then the purse. Slowly, sadly, she tucked the leather bag back underneath her shirt. She sighed forlornly, a cloud of vaporized alcohol washing over Tear. The fairy flinched in turn.

 

As Charme slowly prepared to leave, her head hanging, a door behind Tear slammed. The fairy turned around to see a nervous young man exiting the lower bedroom. He was still tugging his clothes into place as he walked around the counter.

 

Recette followed him, a spring in her step. She waved goodbye and hopped up onto her stool behind the counter, all in the same breath. As the client stepped out of the store, she turned her attention and smile to Tear and Charme.

 

“Hello Tear! Hello Charme! Are you here to buy anything, or do you just want to talk?”

 

Tear opened her mouth, but Charme cut in front of her. The self-described berk sighed, sounding heartbroken as she stared at Recette.

 

“Oh, Re, Recette, could you find it in your heart to,” she swayed back and forth. “To be kinder than your cruel, cruel partner?”

 

Tear bridled, and spun around.  
  
“Excuse me? I am not cruel. I am merely displaying eminently reasonable business sense in not letting a such a valuable piece of merchandise walk out our front door.”

 

Charme ignored her, continuing to direct her attentions to Recette.

 

“She won’t even give a drink to a poor lonely woman, who’s all alone in the world. How can such a cute girl like you stand to work with such a cruel, heartless monster?”  
  
“Ehhehe.” Recette chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. Tear had crossed her arms and was glaring at the thief.

 

“If you can’t pay for the bottle, then you don’t have any further business here,” Tear said coolly.

 

Charme shook her head and looked around the room for inspiration.

 

“No, wait, wait, wait. What if I pay you back?”

 

“I hardly think you’ll ever be in a position to make up the cost of that cognac. It costs far more than someone who makes her living looting gnolls and mushrooms could ever hope to acquire.” Charme bit her lip, swaying from side to side. Then Tear had an idea. “Maybe you could earn the cost of the cognac working here.”

 

Charme deflated, undoubtedly at the thought of having to work an honest job selling her body for money. Tear wasn’t moved by her theatrical performance. While it was impressive that she could summon tears on demand, the way she kept peeking up at Tear and Recette robbed the performance of its impact.

 

“Ehhh? Charme would work here without pay?” Recette looked confused.

 

Tear coughed, and assumed her lecturing tone.

 

“There is a great deal of precedent that allows people’s pay to be deducted to repay damages or debts. It would be perfectly acceptable for Charme to work here and all her earnings to be put toward the bottle of cognac.”

 

As Tear spoke, she warmed to the idea. It would solve the understaffing problem for several months while Charme earned enough money. And getting to be the boss of someone she had a low-key dislike for was also appealing. It was a pity they couldn’t finalize the deal tonight.

 

Contracts formed under the influence of alcohol or other mind-altering substances were strictly illegal. Otherwise, Tear would have had a pen and paper out in a heartbeat. She was sure now was the time to get Charme to agree on how much she would be paid.

 

Sadly, she doubted Charme would agree to a rate of one pix per day once she sobered up. Just another case of intrusive laws stifling the small businesswoman. No. Not small. The… Tear was distracted from trying to think up of another word that didn’t call attention to her diminutive stature by Recette.

 

“You mean I get to see more of Charme? Yayifications!”

 

Tear nodded as Recette cheered. She turned her attention to Charme as the thief smiled at Recette’s antics.

 

“Go to whatever place you call home and sober up, Charme. Come back tomorrow when you’re sober.”

 

Charme sighed deeply, and looked imploringly at Recette. The young girl looked back and forth between Tear and Charme before finally nodding, supporting her partner. Charme sighed again and left, acting very melodramatic. Tear thought there was a fifty-fifty chance of her showing up tomorrow.

 

***The Next Day***

The shop/brothel was doing a fine business today. Nagi was working, so anyone interested in the physical side of things could join her and the several other men in a back room. Up front, Recette and Tear were doing a brisk business selling merchandise to a variety of customers.

 

When Charme came in, she did so without her usual swagger and verve. She darted inside, and stuck to the walls, avoiding the gazes of the few customers who cast curious glances in her direction. She examined a display of double-ended dildoes until the customer Recette and Tear were helping finalized her purchase and left the counter. Then, and only then, did Charme come up to the front of the store.

 

“Hello Charme!” Recette cheerily said.

 

Charme muttered a greeting to her and Tear, before falling silent. Both Recette and Tear watched her slowly shift her weight from one foot to the next before Tear finally broke the silence.

 

“Are you here about what we talked about last night?”

 

Charme nodded jerkily, but still stayed silent. Tear sighed. As wonderful as not having to deal with innuendos and double meanings were, it still took two people to make a conversation. Perhaps the thief would do better once there was only her and Tear.

 

“Keep watching the store,” Tear said. She flew to hover next to Charme. “I’ll take the riffraff into the back and run her through her paces.”

 

Recette nodded and waved goodbye, turning her attention to a customer wanting to buy an illustrated book on the sexual positions for old age.

 

Tear led Charme into one of Recettear’s back rooms. They would have quite a lot to go over before Charme took her first client. The pay, for one. Tear would let Recette handle that, since the little girl was a much better negotiator than Tear. But Tear would be the one drafting the contract for Charme to sign. Telling her the rules of the store, and when she was allowed to slap a customer. But first of all…

 

“How much do you know about what you’ll have to be doing?”

 

Tear was honestly interested. Charme certainly seemed like the type who’d never lack of company, so long as that company didn’t pass out on the alcohol fumes wafting off of her. She wasn’t expecting Charme’s reaction.

 

Charme turned a deep shade of red. The carpet became unaccountably fascinating as she intently studied it. Just as Tear was about to force the issue, Charme spoke.

 

“Okay, maybe I’ll need a few pointers, but I’m sure it can’t be that hard. So if you just give me a lecture for a few minutes, I’ll go out there and wow people with my knowledge.”

 

Tear stared at in confusion. She really didn’t know what Charme’s problem was. Which one of Charme’s many problems and flaws was currently the issue, rather.

 

“… All right. What do you need help with?”

 

Charme waved her hand, breezily. She tried to make her voice sound just as carefree, but it was obvious there was a sense of dread creeping up underneath it.

 

“Oh, just, you know the basics. No, not the basics, I mean the advanced stuff. Like, um, how much should I be charging people? I have no idea how much prostitutes make, you know? Wouldn’t want to undercharge someone for access to my amazing body.”

 

Tear stared at her, eyes narrowed to slits.

 

“Recette said you were trying to take her to a male prostitute. That was how she got the idea for the change in store direction in the first place.”

 

Charme laughed, unease bubbling underneath her voice.

 

“Yeah, yeah, but… I just haven’t been able to find a guy who meets my standards, you know? Not here in Pensee. But in other towns I’ve been too, yes. I have lots of sex with the men there.”

 

She was talking much too fast, and looking at the walls. Tear felt a suspicion rise within her.

 

“Charme, have you ever had sex before?”

 

Her silence was answer enough.

 

“Merde.” Tear pinched her nose. “How big of a display would Recette have seen if she stuck around? No, don’t answer.”

 

Tear thought for a while as Charme stared at the floor. Finally, the fairy sighed.

 

“I suppose we don’t have a choice on the matter. If you’re going to work here for us, I’ll have to train you on how to be a prostitute.”

 

“First things first. Let me get a good look at you.” Tear paused for a beat. “By which I mean strip naked, not just wink and smile at me.”

 

Charme blushed. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. After a moment’s hesitation, she started pulling at her clothes.

 

Charme stripped quickly enough, but there was no sense of style or seductiveness to it. She just took off her clothes, without any kind of shimmy or shake whatsoever.

 

As she stood in the center of her clothing, Tear flew around her. The theif had her arms crossed underneath her breasts and was self-consciously shifting. That would change soon enough. Either the embarrassment would be trained out of her by experience, or she’d use it as a fetish to attract customers.

 

Tear was glad to see that Charme had a very good pair of breasts. Medium running to big, which was still a lot more than Nagi or Recette. Tear herself had, for her frame, a good pair of breasts, but the problem was that she was still too tiny for it to mean much. There was no way a customer could actually play with them, or do anything besides visually admire them. It was a problem, the few times somebody had requested Tear’s services.

 

Charme had a nice body in general. Smooth skin with no major scars, a round rear, and a face that, when it wasn’t drooling from too much drink, was alive with thoughts and energy.

 

Her clothes would work for her new job as well. Just like Recette’s clothes exuded youthfulness and innocence and Nagi’s slipped open invitingly, the large amount of midriff Charme normally bared would work well. And if she tugged that zipper down to show off some cleavage… Yes, Tear thought she’d just have to lose the metal bracer and some of the belts and she’d be ready to go.

 

Tear flew up to Charme’s breast. She hovered just a few inches in front of the thief’s nipple. She let her tiny, miniscule hands play across the bountiful skin on display. Charme grunted, but remained still. Indulging in a fit of whimsy, Tear tried to take Charme’s nipple in her mouth. After all, Recette moaned in a most pleasing manner whenever Tear did that to her.

 

She opened as far as she could, stretching her jaw until it hurt. But she just couldn’t make it. A full-grown woman’s nipple was just too big for Tear to handle. Tear gave up eventually, realizing that it just wasn’t happening. And now that she had failed, she would act as if that had never happened and not respond if Charme brought it up. If it worked for cats, it would work for her.

 

Not that Tear had embarrassed herself in any manner whatsoever, but she was ready to move onto a different topic now. She coughed and flew up, level with Charme’s head.

 

“How do you masturbate? Is your hymen still intact?”

 

Charme blushed. If that was all it took to make her blush, she’d be beet-red as long as she worked here, Tear thought.

 

“I- no, that tore years ago. I, uh, touch myself a couple times a week.” The floor seemed to have an unaccountable fascination for Charme as she fixedly stared at it.

 

“I’ll need to examine it,” Tear decided. And there was no better examination than a hands-on examination.

 

Tear flew down to Charme’s hips and gestured for her to back up to the bed against one wall. Charme lay down on it and spread her legs, blushing all the while. Tear hovered close to Charme’s crotch. Despite her embarrassed attitude, Tear could still see the slightest flush of arousal. She ran her hand along one of Charme’s lips, and felt a touch of dampness. She nodded to herself. It was a good start, but Charme would need to be more aroused for what was to come.

 

Raising her voice, Tear called out to Charme.

 

“Think about whatever it is you think about when you masturbate.” She paused for a second. “And don’t tell me. I don’t need to hear about your sexual attraction to whiskey.”

 

Tear heard Charme rest her head against the pillow. She dismissed it from consideration, and focused on her job. Tear pressed the palm of one hand against Charme’s clit. She started rubbing it, moving her hand in circles and coaxing the sensitive nub of flesh out from underneath its protective hood of skin.

 

Tear knew that there were many other ways to arouse someone, but, given the relative sizes between a full-grown fairy and a full-grown human, focusing on Charme’s clitoris offered the quickest route to make her aroused enough for Tear to continue her inspection. She still used her other hand to stroke Charme’s lower lips, but she knew her hand was just too small to matter much.

 

Charme lifted her arms to play with her breasts, sighing as she touched herself. Tear nodded approvingly. Their newest employee was getting more and more aroused, and beads of arousal were forming more and more quickly. Curious, Tear leaned forward and licked up a droplet. It flooded her mouth with the taste, and she spluttered as she drank too quickly.

 

Charme had her own distinct taste. The taste of salt lingered in Tear’s mouth and she ran her tongue along the insides of her mouth, lapping up as much residue as she could. Cum and arousal both had such interesting tastes, Tear had found. Especially in humans, though she knew humans thought the same of faeries.

 

Tear kept on licking and rubbing, and soon Charme was moaning and moving her legs. Not too much, which was a good thing for Tear. Otherwise, she would have had to break out the leather straps to keep Charme’s lower body in place, at least while she was in between the human’s thighs. (Not that Tear ever needed much of a reason to break out he bondage gear, for her or for others.)

 

Pausing for a minute, Tear flew backwards a bit. She started tugging at her own collection of clothes, removing her tights, skirt and top. Soon, she was completely naked. Normally, removing Tear’s outer clothes would have just revealed whatever set of bondage gear or lacy underwear she was wearing, but since she knew this would be happening today, Tear had gone naked underneath her outer layers.

 

Tear returned to brushing Charme’s clit, but her other hand ran down her own body and in between her legs. She was already somewhat aroused, partly from playing with another woman, and partly because she’d been thinking about this all day and most of last night.

 

Charme concentrated on playing with her breasts, as Tear worked down below. As Tear drew out Charme’s arousal, she was masturbating faster and faster, slipping a finger in and out of her slit as her thumb rubbed her button. As the two of them worked in tandem, Charme’s walls got more and more wet and more and more relaxed. Finally, her lower lips parted enough to satisfy Tear.

 

And now that Charme was sufficiently aroused, it was time for the next, completely necessary step. It was so necessary that Tear was unable to adequately describe its importance. She grabbed Charme’s lower lips, and gently pulled them apart. Once they were separated, Tear flew forward. She slowly crawled inside Charme’s pussy. This was obviously the only way to inspect Charme’s, or any other woman’s, pussy. If other alternatives were brought up that didn’t involve Tear doing a spot of exploration, she would suddenly become hard of hearing.

 

It was easy to get her upper body inside Charme. Since Tear still had a firm grip on Charme’s outer lips, she just had to do a reverse chin-up. Once she was mostly inside, Tear found it harder going. It wasn’t as easy to get a grip. Both because Charme’s insides were significantly more lubricated and slippery, and because Tear didn’t want to squeeze down too hard on the sensitive flesh she was surrounded by.

 

Tear wiggled her way further and further inside, until she was completely surrounded by Charme’s warm, wet walls. She enjoyed this, being surrounded by another woman. Getting to feel her arousal, her warmth, all the most sensitive, inner-most parts of her. Tear opened her mouth and let a drop of arousal flood her mouth. It tasted so wonderful.

 

Tear snaked an arm down her body, back in between her legs. She started masturbating again as she slowly turned inside Charme’s pussy. Her own arousal dripped out from between her legs and mingled with Charme’s. Tear didn’t know and didn’t much care what the human woman was thinking about this. So long as she didn’t try to pull Tear out, that was good enough.

 

Tear wiggled around, trying to make Charme feel as good as she was feeling. Her own small, dainty hand was busy inside her, rubbing her clit and plunging in and out of her sodden box. The other was playing with her breast, trying to get as much pleasure as she could from her small chest.

 

Tear twisted and turned inside Charme’s pussy, loving the sensation of being surrounded by her wet, tight walls. She’d done the same to Nagi when she had started working at Recettear, and had enjoyed the larger amount of space she had to move around. She’d also tried that with Recette, but hadn’t been able to get all of her body in, and her coworker (and, Tear had to admit, friend) had complained about how funny Tear felt inside of her.

 

Tear came, her own pussy squeezing down around her fingers as she gasped and moaned. Nobody else could hear her, but she hoped that Charme could feel her sounds of pleasure. Tear writhed around, pressing against the velvety walls as her orgasm swept through her. She always came so hard when she did this, and today was no exception.

 

As the aftermath of Tear’s orgasm passed through her, the fairy just lay there, enjoying the sensation of being tightly surrounded by so much warmth and wet. But she couldn’t stay in there forever. Not just because her business sense was urging her to get the store’s newest attraction out on the floor, but also because Tear had been told how embarrassing and or distracting it was for a fairy to climb inside a human woman’s pussy and masturbate to completion.

 

Finally, though, it was time to leave. Tear slowly slid out of Charme, pushing herself backwards until first her legs, then the rest of her body came out of the human. Tear was an absolute mess, her entire body, from toes to the top of her head, covered with Charme’s arousal. She would need an extra-long shower to get her hair clean, and the rest of her body could use some water as well. And of course, putting her clothes back on while she was still covered in arousal was out of the question. Oh well, Tear would just have to fly around naked. Such an inconvenience.

 

Tear flew up to Charme’s head. The thief was still lying on the bed, her hands slowly tracing patterns on her breasts. Tear raised her closed fist to her mouth and coughed.

 

“Well, it seems that your vagina is in excellent condition. Now that I’ve been assured of that, it’s time to discuss some other aspects of your duties here.”

 

Charme nodded, slowly. Then she shook her head and nodded again, shaking off the veils of lust that had been clouding her mind. She looked up at Tear and let her hands fall to her sides.

 

“Hah, hah, did I pass?” Tear noticed her hands slowly sliding down her body, to the spot Tear had just left.

 

“Pass? Oh, uh, yes. You did great. Now, onto other matters.” Tear wetly coughed into her hand as she tried to remember what to do next.

 

“Now we have to go over the rules and regulations any member of the Recettear Item Shop and Brothel is expected to adhere too.”

 

Tear didn’t need to consult a list for this. After all, she had been the one to draw the commandments up, and was the only one who cared that much about them.

 

She started going over the various strictures, uncaring that Charme was masturbating instead of listening to her. The rules and regulations were long and varied, covering everything from how you shouldn’t wake Tear up before six in the morning, to how to clean the bedding after meeting a client.

 

Charme reached her climax before Tear was done, and laid there, panting. She listened with half an ear as Tear described how to mark down any products that a customer bought and wanted to immediately try out on one of the staff. Finally, as Tear explained how, as an icon of Recettear Item Shop and Brothel, she was expected to act outside work hours, she reached her limit.

 

“So, what’s the next part of the training? Learning how to use perfume? I already know that, and I’m sure I’ve used better fragrances than anything you’d be able to buy. How about make-up? What do you want there?”  
  
Tear glared, upset at being interrupted. She still had the final third of the list to go through, and had assumed Charme would be distracted enough to let her finish for once. Recette, obviously, had gotten bored less than halfway through and had obviously started daydreaming about food. And Nagi, well, Tear wasn’t certain how much of what she had said penetrated Nagi’s mind, but the thought of trying to keep Nagi’s attention on something as long and complex as Tear’s list of rules hardly seemed feasible.

 

 

“As a matter of fact, you’ll be practicing with a dildo and later an anal plug. There should be one I the dresser next to you.”  
  
As Charme dug around for the toy, Tear stared at her, fingers tapping against her forearm. The mention of the anal plug had given her an idea. And since Charme was already so close to that in personality…

 

“Charme, you’ll also have the honor of being the lead implementer of our new line of catgirls. Once you get used to the anal plug, we’ll switch it out for a tailplug. That and some cat ears should be fine. If you just act like yourself, I’m sure no one will notice a difference.”

 

Tear stifled a shudder. Yes, Charme did act like a cat sometimes, the self-assuredness and casual irritating with other people. Tear didn’t think much of cats, who saw a tiny flying thing as something to catch and eat. But she knew humans were infatuated with girls who dressed up like the mangy fleaballs, and would pay good money to have sex with one of them. And Tear couldn’t turn down money.

 

Tear filed those thoughts away for later consideration as Charme found the dildo among the mess of other things in the drawer. The thief looked at it skeptically, turning the large, purple shaft over in her hands as she obviously mentally compared it’s size to the size of her vagina.

 

“Obviously, we know that you can handle objects of a certain size inside you, but,” Tear coughed, feeling Charme’s arousal still drying on her, “we also need to make sure that you can handle quick, repeated insertions. I want you to masturbate with that until I tell you to stop.”

 

Charme looked at Tear and then at the dildo. Tear could tell what she was thinking, but she was mostly wrong. Tear had just had an orgasm, so she wouldn’t be masturbating to this display. Mostly, at least.  The objective really was to make sure that Charme could handle the vigorous thrusts from a partner.

 

 

Charme took a deep breath and lowered the toy to her crotch. She was already wet enough that she didn’t need to lube up herself or the toy. Instead, she set the tip of the toy against her slit and took a deep breath. She took another breath, and pushed.

 

Charme moaned as the toy slid inside her. It went a good way in, more than two-thirds of it getting swallowed by her. Tear watched patiently. She had been sure Charme could take the dildo, but that wasn’t this was about.

 

The fairy nodded in satisfaction as Charme pulled the dildo out of her and then thrust it back in. Her slow starting pace picked up as she grew more comfortable with the toy. Tear was glad to see that Charme was using quick, strong thrusts, making her body shake. It was good that she could handle that kind of impact, especially once she started taking on two or three clients at once.

 

Tear realized that Charme could actually be a valuable employee for Recettear. She supposed they’d have to put that cognac bottle in storage for her after all. As Charme moaned in orgasm, she kept on moving her hand, pulling the dildo our and pushing it back in.

 

Tear coughed, ready to move on. When Charme didn’t stop, she coughed again. In the end, she had slap Charme’s leg to get her to pay attention. The thief’s hand slowed to a halt, and she looked down at Tear.

 

“Well done. Now, onto the next test. How to best…”


	4. Chapter 4

**A Capitalism Ho! 4**

Tear didn’t often have sessions with her customers. There were several reasons for that. One was that, while she was ‘an ice-cold bitch’ who should ‘have the stick in her ass replaced with a dick’, in the words of one disappointed customer, she was too frail for anything really strenuous. While fairies were flexible, taking even a human fingertip inside her would be suicide.

 

Another reason was that someone had to balance the books, and Tear was the only option. Nagi and Recette were both too… _high on life_ , too put it politely, to trust. And while Charme was thoroughly grounded in reality, Tear didn’t trust the thief with access to the sex shop and brothel’s books.

 

Of course, not often didn’t meant never. For… special clients, Tear was available. Clients who were either fairies themselves, or could be trusted to sit back and let Tear do the work without waving their mammoth, clumsy paws at her delicate body. Tear rubbed herself against a man’s cock until he came once or twice a month.

 

But today, it was with another fairy. The only other fairy who lived in Pensee, actually. Prime. The dark-skinned fairy was by far Tear’s most regular customer. And also her most aggressive. Recettear’s investment in fairy-sized bondage equipment had paid off, given how often Prime wanted something spicier than just fairy on fairy sex.

 

Racks made out of toothpicks, thimble-sized bondage outfits, and similarly sized toys all got a thorough stress test whenever Prime came calling. And, come to it, she usually came because she was stressed out. And today was no different.

 

“You have no idea how lucky you are,” Prime said, as she lifted the paddle up. “Day in and day out, it’s ‘Prime do this, Prime, get me that.” She swung down, making the paddle bounce off of Tear’s rear. “Do you know how hard it is setting up a brothel and sex shop?” Tear did, actually. “Especially when your mistress spends all day deciding what color the curtains should be, and then changes her mind once you order them?”

 

As Prime was ranting, her paddle fell another four times. Tear’s rear was turning a dull red, with square marks showing where the slaps had landed. Every time, Tear jolted forward, as far as her restraints would allow.

 

Prime switched to her other hand. This one was getting sore. She started up again, both spanking and venting.

 

“This whole thing is taking four times longer than it should. Every little damned thing needs to be changed twice over before she’s happy.” Prime let loose with a particularly hard slap. “I blame you, you know. If you and Recette hadn’t changed your market niche, Alouette would have been just fine with being the Big Bash heiress.”

 

“But no,” Prime said, rolling her eyes. “Because her ‘rival’ is building a brothel, that means Little Miss Heiress has to have one twice the size with triple the number of girls.” Another series of blows landed on Tear’s ass, and one made a wet slap on her pussy. “So that means _I_ have to spend every waking hour getting staff, begging money from her dad, and listening to her latest brainwave. It. Gets. Very. Frustrating!” The last sentence was punctuated with the paddle descending.

 

Tear was unable to share any words of wisdom she might have had. The ball gag in her mouth kept her quite silent. Or rather, it kept her non-verbal. She made plenty of grunts and squeals as Prime spanked her. Drool was running down her chin and onto the floor. She was tied up with bright red rope, which made most of her costume. The rope was attached to several points, keeping her legs spread and her bent over, small breasts pointed at the floor.

 

Tear was quite aroused. She loved bondage, and she loved getting spanked. She could do without Prime’s endless bellyaching, but her sense of professional ethics told her it was wrong to tell a paying client to shut up so she could properly enjoy getting spanked.

 

“And then there’s all the stuff she’s learning. Have you ever had to explain to a preteen what a Donkey Dance is? I don’t even know what she’s reading to find out about that stuff! All I know is that after a long day of trying to cater to her idea of what a brothel should look like, I have to explain how to do stuff women don’t even have the equipment to do.”

 

Prime’s shoulders heaved as she panted. She had obviously been bottling up her frustrations for a while. Probably since the last time she came to visit Tear, which had more or less played out the same way it was now. Tear thought there were better ways of dealing with frustration. None of them would as painfully fun for Tear as this, though.

 

Fun was an understatement, really. Tear was _soaked_. Her arousal was running down her thighs, and her pussy ached, needing something to fill it. A dildo, fingers, tongue, Tear didn’t care. If she had been untied, she would have masturbated right in front of Prime. If she had been ungagged, she would have begged for relief in as sweet a voice as she could manage. Since she wasn’t, all Tear could do was wiggle her hips and wait for the next blow to send a crack of blissful agony through her.

 

Prime obliged. She kept on ranting about the difficulties of her job as she paddled Tear’s ass. Tear reflected that Prime would be an excellent source on unknowing information if Recettear and her brothel ever ended up competing. The hard-driving fairy just couldn’t help but share detail after detail of her business life.

 

“And she _insists_ on buying wall art from that crook.” Prime landed a blow that made Tear scream around the ball gag. “Even though she’s obviously charging Alouette a dozen times what it’s worth. She thinks it will make the place look fancy.”

 

Prime stopped the spanking and sighed. She rested her hand on Tear’s back, in between her wings. Her palm was cool against Tear’s flushed, sweating skin.

 

“I just don’t know what to do. I can’t get her to listen, and her dad’s too busy keeping Big Bash afloat to spare the time. I’ve been working with him since before she was born but…” She shook her head and stopped talking. There was obviously more of a story there, but Tear didn’t care too much right now. The aching need she felt was a much higher priority.

 

Prime finally set the paddle aside. Turning away from Tear’s burning, bright red ass, she flew over to the equipment rack. Browsing the various kinky toys on display, she finally selected one. Grabbing it, she flew back to Tear, and hovered over her. The blue themed fairy craned her head to look up at the dark-skinned woman.

 

Prime sported a rather large strap-on. While it wouldn’t even be big enough to tear the hymen of a human woman, it was worryingly large for Tear to contemplate entering her. Not that she had a choice, or was really that worried. It looked big, but Tear had thoroughly tested each and every piece of equipment in the room before giving it her mark of approval. She knew she could take it.

 

Prime ran a hand down the thick, studded shaft, smirking as she adjusted it. It was one of the bigger dildoes available for a fairy. The studded rod grew thicker as it ran down to the base, and it wasn’t exactly narrow at the bulbed hear.. There was an open bottle of lube in her other hand as she got it ready to tear Tear a new one.

 

“Tear, I’m going to fuck those glasses right off of your face,” Prime declared, narrowed eyes examining her bound counterpart. The thought of further submission and degradation from Tear seemed to have improved her mood.

 

Tear was surprised that her glasses had stayed on so long. Normally a blindfold was normal for her sessions with Prime. On the other hand, her glasses were held onto her face pretty solidly. How forceful was Prime going to be with her? Probably as forceful as all her other sessions, really. It was a good thing fairies healed quickly, otherwise Tear would have bruises for a week after every round with her counterpart.

 

As Prime walked around Tear’s body, there was one question on the blue-themed fairy’s mind. Would Prime be using her ass, or her pussy. Either felt good, really. Getting stretched around a monster of a cock was a sure way to drive Tear to orgasm after orgasm. Not that Prime was paying all this money so that _Tear_ could have an orgasm, but Tear was a strong believer in finding ways to enjoy her work.

 

Tear couldn’t remember how large the plugs were for the harness Prime was using, but she was sure her rival must be feeling quite stretched in both holes. On the other hand, Tear also knew that some people could get off on punishing people, just like some people could get off on being punished. Sexual stimulation wasn’t required. So it was possible that Prime’s ass and pussy were empty, and she was just planning to enjoy the sight of Tear getting stuffed.

 

Tear’s whole body shivered as she felt the strap-on press against her pussy. Her arousal and its lube mixed as she felt the huge head prod against her lips. Prime grunted and pushed forward. Tear opened up around her and the dildo started to sink into the fairy.

 

Prime had to slowly inch her way inside Tear. For all that fairies were fairly elastic, it was still a small opening and a big rod. And the bumps and protrusions on the shaft made the progress even slower. But while Prime may not have been satisfied with the pace, it was more than enough for Tear.

 

The bound fairy’s eyes were wide, and her mouth would have been hanging open even without the gag. It felt like a tree trunk was being pushed inside her, molding her around it. Tear was shaking in her restraints as she felt herself being deformed, being wrapped around the fake dick that Prime was pushing inside of her.

 

The bumps on the dildo felt so amazing, as each one slipped inside Tear. She felt like she was being turned into a cocksleeve, something that only existed to be wrapped around the dildo. By the time Prime bottomed out inside her whore, Tear was hanging limply in her restraints, utterly blissed out on the painful pleasure of having such a large toy shoved inside her.

 

And then Prime started to pull out. Tear twitched and moaned as the dick was removed from her stuffed pussy. Prime drew her hips back until only the bulbed head of the dildo was still inside Tear. Then she pushed forward again. The dildo went in easier this time, since Tear’s pussy had already been stretched.

 

Soon, Tear was gurgling again as she felt the strap-on fill her up. Her arms and legs hung limply, but her fingers and toes curled up as she tried to cope with the huge rod inside her. Prime didn’t give her a chance. Now that she had an idea of how fast she could move, she went at that speed. She started fucking Tear hard, slamming the huge strap-on deep inside the gray-haired fairy.

 

As Prime got into the rhythm of fucking Tear, she started getting chatty again. This time, the focus wasn’t on how frustrating her life was. Instead, the general theme was that Tear was a slut far, far below Prime.

 

“Do you really think you’re fooling anybody with that wanna-be librarian crap?” Prime snarled as she slammed her monstrous rod deep into Tear. “Everyone knows you’re nothing more than a slut who’d spread her legs for a gnoll.”

 

Prime reached forward to grab one of Tear’s tails of hair. Wrapping her fingers in it, she yanked back, making Tear’s head snap back. The fairy used her new grip to start thrusting even harder than before, slamming her hips against Tear’s thighs.

 

“How many times a day do you take a human’s cock, huh? I bet you can’t go to sleep unless you’re fucking _coated_ with some guy’s cum.”

 

While Prime was obviously just making up stuff she thought sounded hot, there was some truth in the last bit. Tear really did enjoy getting covered with a human’s cum. It was practically a bath for her, leaving her absolutely coated in white.

 

And by coated, Tear meant _coated_. She wouldn’t have a single scrap of hair or skin showing, her entire body covered with a thick, gooey mass of hot semen. The semen would quickly be diluted by her own arousal as she masturbated, plunging her cum covered fingers into her pussy, smearing the cum around inside and out.

 

It was a worthy reward for what Tear had to go through to get it. It was _hard_ , wrapping her limbs around a human’s hot, hard cock and rubbing her naked body against it until the client finally came. Tear was usually left exhausted at the end of it, and not just because she could angle her hips to run her clit against the shaft.

 

Still, for all that, Tear didn’t think Prime actually knew about how love for bukkake. And it wasn’t as if Tear could inadvertently give it away. Perhaps if she was ungagged, she could have gasped. Or if Prime had a real penis, she could have felt Tear clench down harder around her at the thought. But since neither of those were true, Prime kept right on moving to her next fantasy.

 

“When I see Recette, I should tell her to use you as an advertisement. A flying billboard. You could have the prices for her written all over your body, and give out free samples to anyone who asked as you flew around the city.” Prime’s thrusts slowed down as she pondered the idea further. “In fact, when I finally get the brothel running, I think I’ll do that. I’m sure Recette wouldn’t understand why her partner should be a living ad for her competitor.”  
  
Tear thought Recette was a more astute than that. She still wouldn’t take the chance, though, and made a mental note to always be in the room with Recette and Prime. Not unless Prime was willing to do the same for her.

 

Surprisingly, Prime wasn’t spanking Tear. Tear would have thought that with her bent over, and her ass right there, Prime would have started spanking her again. Instead, both of Prime’s hands were wrapped in Tear’s hair, pulling her head back as she dragged her strap-on in and out of her whore.

 

Tear came. Her pussy was already wrapped as tightly around the cock as it could be, but the flow of arousal out of her redoubled. Even if her gag had been removed, the sounds coming out of her mouth couldn’t have been called words.

 

Prime couldn’t tell that Tear had cum. And she didn’t much care. She had paid good money so that _she_ , not Tear, could relax. She wouldn’t stop fucking the stuck-up bitch until she was satisfied.

 

As the thrusts from Prime grew more forceful, Tear felt her glasses start to vibrate. Her eyes crossed as she tried to look at them, and then, as they slid down her nose with every thrust, tried to grab at them. It failed, of course. Tear’s hands were securely tied to the frame keeping her bent over. All she could do was watch as the glasses slid down and then off her face. Instantly, the world turned blurry.

 

“Yes!” Prime shouted in joy. “Score one for the sexy, sexy fairy.” She stopped fucking Tear, to raise her hands in victory, doing a little dance. Since she hadn’t pulled out of Tear, it was a very odd dance.

 

After a minute, her hands returned to their grip on Tear’s twin tails. The fucking started again, with the same slow, forceful pace. The biggest difference was Tear futilely squinting in front of her, and the big smile on Prime’s face.

 

Prime did her part to take Tear’s mind off her vision difficulties. It was very hard to ignore the bone-rattling thrusts Prime was using, making Tear jolt forward and driving the breath out of her with every thrust. Soon, Tear had forgotten about her glasses, and was once more consumed with the feelings coming out of her crotch.

 

The lewd, wet sounds of Prime slamming the strap-on into Tear’s soaked pussy filled the room. Tear couldn’t help it, and was driven from orgasm to orgasm. Each one tore through her increasingly tired frame, hollowing her out with every thrust.

 

The pleasure and pain blended together inside Tear, forming something that was so much greater than the sum of its parts. Her body was consumed with an electric fire, every inch of her buzzing as Prime fucked her again and again. Her ass was still on fire from the vigorous spanking earlier, her hair hurt from Prime’s yanks, and, most of all, Tear’s pussy felt on fire. It felt so good, for her to be wrapped around that huge dildo.

 

Prime was a harsh mistress, one who would see Tear completely broken and serving her own desires. Tear wouldn’t have it any other way. It felt so good to not have to always be on the ball, watching herself, Recette and the store all the time. The chance to just relax, and let someone else make her do things was a powerful allure. Of course, that the only person who regularly signed up for these sessions was Tear’s business rival put a slight damper on things, but not enough to stop Tear from enjoying her sessions with Prime.

 

Tear couldn’t tell if Prime had cum yet. Presumably she was enjoying herself, since she hadn’t buried Tear’s face in her muff as an alternative to strap-on fucking. But with her face pointed away from Prime, and her heartbeat echoing in her ears, there was no way for Tear to pick up on the signs of the female orgasm.

 

It was obvious that Prime had gotten tired of fucking Tear’s pussy. She drew herself back, the mammoth dildo slowly slipping out of Tear’s stretched center. Tear whimpered around her gag as she was emptied out, her parted lips already missing the feel of the studded toy inside her.

 

“You know something, Tear?” Prime waited for a response that obviously wasn’t coming. “Why don’t I set up a demonstration to help sell Recette on using you as a billboard for Big Bust? You’re fine with that, right?” Tear was too tired to make any sound, let alone something that was obviously a negative. “Right, thought you would be. Now, if I was a marker, were would I be…?” Prime trailed off, muttering to herself as she looked around the room.

 

Tear looked up to see Prime walking across the room. Her strap-on still jutted from her hips, waving obscenely as she walked around. She went through a few drawers, picking up and discarding a number of fairy sized sex toys. Finally she found what she was looking for. She turned back around, a glint in her eyes as she held up the black marker.

 

“Now, what should I start with?” Prime asked herself as she walked, almost _skipped_ back over to Tear. “Need the name of the place, obviously. Should I mention Recettear?” There was a pause as Prime thought it over. “No, don’t want to give you guys any publicity, even bad publicity.”

 

The pen traced light, idle doodles as Prime mused to herself. Tear was slowly starting to recover her wits, reason reasserting itself as she recovered from the pounding. That meant she was forced to listen to Prime monologue on how to degrade, and, even worse, steal business from her. Only the fact that Prime wouldn’t actually do it kept Tear from vibrating in rage so hard her rope bindings would combust.

 

“And of course, there has to be something to let people know that you’re a free sample for them to try out. Don’t act as it you wouldn’t enjoy it. That thief of yours got drunk, and now the entire city knows you like to crawl up inside human women’s pussies.” Tear silently cursed Charme. “I’m sure a depraved slut like you would _love_ to get humped by some guy, just long enough to get him nice and hard, before he goes off to visit some _real_ beauties.”

 

Prime paused and laughed. She tossed the marker aside and ruffled Tear’s hair. “Damn it all, you’ve got me horny again. I’m thinking it’s going to be your ass this time.” On that optimistic note, she walked back around to Tear’s rear.

 

Tear shivered as she heard the pop of a bottle of lube. She could barely imagine what it would feel like to have a monster like that strap-on go inside her. The consolation that soon she wouldn’t have to _imagine_ it escaped her utterly.

 

Tear soon felt a thick, cool, slippery head pressing against her other entrance. She twitched in her bindings, and not even she was able to tell if she was trying to pull away or trying to press against it. Not that it mattered.

 

Prime grunted with effort as she pressed the bulbous head against Tear’s rosebud. It slowly, slowly opened, the strap-on entering minute fraction by minute fraction. Tear reacted quite strongly to it. The feeling of something so huge trying to get inside her made her start to writhe around in her bondage, thrashing as she felt the dildo press against her.

 

The ball gag muffled Tear’s keening sound as the head slid into her. Prime’s fingers were like iron bars on her hips as the dark-skinned fairy slowly worked her way inside Tear’s ass. The first stud pressed against Tear’s entrance. Prime smirked as she watched it slowly slide in, deforming Tear’s ass around it.

 

The rationally that Tear had worked so hard to reassemble in her mind was crushed. It was shattered into a million tiny pieces by the massive strap-on invading her rear. Prime pushed and pushed, sending the toy deeper and deeper into Tear. The fairy thought she could just about taste the dildo coming up her neck and out of her mouth.

 

Drool ran down Tear’s chin as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. She couldn’t deal with this, couldn’t handle the bitch-breaker of a toy getting shoved into her. There was no other option. Tear came.

 

Tear’s pussy clamped down around a phantom intrusion, arousal spilling out of her and falling onto the floor. She howled out something that couldn’t be called words as her body twitched, pushing against the ropes holding her. All the while, Prime kept on fucking her.

 

Tear hadn’t been this aroused in ages. It felt like her body was going to break underneath the lust filling her. She could barely think, as her body burned in the inferno Prime had conjured up. All she could focus on was the massive shaft filling her asshole, driving deeper and deeper inside it. She could distinctly feel each and every bump as Prime slowly worked her way inside Tear.

 

“You really do have substandard merchandise here,” Prime said in a conversational tone. “I mean, this is the most elaborate dildo in the store, and it still doesn’t even have a reservoir for a semen substitute. I’m amazed your standards are so low that you can stand working here.” One hand moved from Tear’s hip to her reddened ass, provoking a gasp from the bound fairy.

 

“After all, you _look_ like you’re the queen bitch of the city, with those glasses, and that supercilious air you have.” Prime spanked Tear as she pushed deeper into her. “But really, it’s all just an act, isn’t it? You’re perfectly fine with peddling shoddy crap like this so long as it makes you a penny or two.”  
  
Tear was too out of it to take proper offence to Prime disparaging her and her store. That didn’t cut down on how much Prime enjoyed it, though. In fact, she was spurring herself to new levels of effort, pounding in and out of Tear’s ass while spanking her, all while a steady stream of dirty talk and insults came from her lips. Tear was driven to orgasm after orgasm, and Prime was enjoying herself almost as much.

 

Finally, Prime stopped fucking Tear. She was wiped out, and it wasn’t even as if she had been the one getting spanked and fucked.  Still, she had a responsibility to Tear, and Prime was intent of fulfilling it.

 

The bossy fairy untied Tear, undoing the ropes that had held her in place as Prime took her pleasure again and again. Tear collapsed onto the floor, moving like a liquid as her limbs were loosed from the frame holding her. She let out a soft moan, barely audible as she lay on the floor.

 

Prime knelt down next to Tear’s head. Her fingers wrapped around the grey-haired fairy’s head, grabbing the ball gag. Unfastening it, she stood up to place it on a counter, before immediately kneeling back down. The removal of the gag didn’t mean much for Tear. She was too out of it to speak, gag or no gag. The only difference was that the drool ran directly down her lips, instead of pooling behind the gag before flowing out.

 

Prime started massaging Tear’s limbs, slowly kneading the quivering muscles in her arms and legs. Prime could feel the muscles jumping and spasming underneath her fingers. The tiled floor couldn’t be very comfortable to lie on, so Prime snaked her arms underneath Tear and picked her up. She started staggering towards the bed, grousing under her breath.

 

“And I thought the kid was the one, uhhff, who had too many sweets. How much do you eat in a day, huh?” Tear was too out of it to respond, or even notice what was being said to her.

 

Prime dropped Tear onto the bed like a sack of potatoes, and sat down next to her. Tear was still slightly twitching from what Prime had done to her. Sweat glistened on her skin, and Prime could still see the red prints on her rear from the paddle. She smirked as she traced the outline of them. Tear wouldn’t be sitting down for the next few days.

 

That actually gave Prime an idea. Try to get Alouette to invite Recette and Tear over for something, and have some very nice and luxurious chairs to lounge around on. It could be fun to either see Tear sit down on them, or to constantly pester her to take a seat and see what kind of denials and evasions she would come up with.

 

Prime waited around until Tear came to. It took a while. Prime had really done a number on Tear, she thought with pride. But, slowly, Tear stopped drooling and twitching, and started to look around the room with a semblance of rationality. Prime spent the time in between by rubbing Tear’s body. Not erotically, but just to enjoy the feeling of warm, pale flesh sliding underneath her fingers.

 

Finally, Tear twisted her neck far enough to look Prime in the eyes. Her face was still flushed, and sweat still beaded her forehead. Prime licked her lips, feeling a sudden, small urge to grab Tear again and drag her back over to the rack. That helpless, needy look on her face… Oh, it was just so enticing.

 

“I hope…” Tear trailed off, before drawing a deep breath. “I hope you enjoyed your time here at Recettear Item Shop and Relaxation Center.”

 

Prime almost laughed. Nobody else called it that. It wasn’t even on the sign hanging over the door. Prime (badly) acted confused, tapping her chin and looking Tear over.

 

“Did I leave that dildo inside you? Because it seems you already have a stick up your ass again.”

 

Tear’s eyes narrowed, and for a second Prime thought she was going to get double birds from the stuck-up fairy. But the moment passed, and Tear just coughed.

 

A thought struck Prime, and she flew off the bed and over to where Tear’s glasses had fallen. Luckily they hadn’t been crushed when Prime had untied Tear. That would have been something to laugh about, though only roughly ten years later when the scars from Tear tearing a strip of skin off of Prime would have healed.

 

She handed them back to Tear, who blinked before putting them back on. Once they settled on her face, she looked much more aware of what was going on. Prime and Tear exchanged casual barbs for a while as Prime dressed. Then the fairy left, flying out of the small room.

 

Leaving through the fairy sized door, she flew directly into the store. The room was a small box, mounted in the upper corner of the main display room. Only fairies could get to it without a ladder. Prime flew straight from it towards the front door, ready to get back to work.

 

Prime was sure she would be back. Her session with Tear had drained the stress that had accumulated trying to deal with Alouette, but her ‘young mistress’ was still there, and would still have a mile-long list of boneheaded ideas she would want to try. Or rather, have Prime try.

 

Prime was really looking forward to the brothel/sex shop being built. Not that she thought her stress levels would go down, but because she could have her relaxation sessions with a fairy working for her, rather than for her competitor.

 

In some regards, Tear and Prime were quite alike.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Capitalism Ho! 5**

Tear didn’t often meet with the customers of the Recettear Item Shop and Brothel. For one, her personality wasn’t as easy-going and agreeable as Recette’s was. Secondly, while some people enjoyed an attractive woman taking a harsh tone with them, she was still a fairy, and rather undersized. It was hard to take a dom seriously when she the size of a grown man’s hand.

 

Therefore, most of Tear’s interactions with customers was with other fairies. Prime, especially, loved to tie Tear down and take out the day’s frustrations on her. But this was a rare exception.

 

Tear was with a full-sized, human customer. And as a prostitute, not just selling a sex toy. It was quite unusual, but Tear had insisted on being the one to meet with him. It wasn’t something Tear would ever admit to, but she did find the young man, Lee, quite handsome, if built on a far too large frame. Something about the smoothness of his muscles and the open expression on his handsome face, always made Tear take a second look whenever he walked into the store.

 

That was why she had sent Charme away when the drunken thief turned prostitute (but also still a thief) had tried to grab him. Her heart had started pounding and a blush had appeared on her cheeks the instant Lee had walked in the store, and it wasn’t diminishing as the two of them settled in the small room upstairs Tear had led him to.

 

Intellectually, Tear knew she just had a crush on the man because of how hot he was. She didn’t know much about him, where he lived, what he did, the kinds of things he liked, any of that. But the way he smiled made her feel warm and gooey inside and quite happy to spend some time with him. And he was even paying, which made it all the better.

 

There were only so many ways a fairy and a human could have sex, and Lee wanted the most obvious one. Tear had already stripped naked, neatly folding her clothes. Her normally pale body had a hint of red to it from the arousal stoked inside her from being naked in front of her crush.

 

Tear turned around, wings flapping as she hovered around the level of Lee’s chest. The human hadn’t disrobed much, just pulling his pants down a bit and freeing his cock. It was already erect, a bit taller than Tear was, and seemingly pointed straight at her.

 

Lee ran an appreciative eye over Tear’s frame. Tear flushed even harder than before, but stuck out her chest, posing for his gaze. She could feel his eyes running over her small frame and enjoyed it.

 

“How do you look sexier and sexier every time I come in?” Lee asked lightly, a smile dancing on his face.

 

Tear rolled her eyes, not giving her crush any more satisfaction than she would give Recette if her partner had made the comment. Inside, though, she did like getting called that. She knew she had an attractive body, and liked that someone was taking note of it.

 

“I don’t spend all my time sleeping and eating sweets like some people do, so it makes sense that I have a fit body,” Tear replied, flying down to land on Lee’s thigh. Her bare feet pressed against the rough fabric of his pants.

 

“Yeah, but I said you have a sexy body, not a fit one,” Lee shot back, grinning.

 

Tear couldn’t think of an appropriate response to that, and instead walked closer to Lee’s torso. Her eyes were fixed on his penis, which seemed so much larger up close than it had across the room. Still, it wasn’t too big and Tear thought she could handle it.

 

Spreading her arms wide like she was going for a hug, Tear stepped forward, pressing her body against Lee’s cock. It was warm, so very warm against her. And hard, very, very hard. Tear could barely make the slightest indent on it.

 

Tear wrapped her arms around Lee’s rod, barely able to make her fingers meet. Then she wrapped her legs around him too, giving him a full body hug. Tear was strong enough to keep herself firmly pressed against him, without sliding down even a bit. In fact, she was even strong enough to slowly inch her way up it, slowly climbing the red tower in front of her.

 

As Tear got closer and closer to the top, she noticed a faint smell growing stronger and stronger. It was the scent of Lee’s musk, the arousal that human’s, apparently, couldn’t pick up on. But Tear could, and it was almost enough to drive her crazy. She knew that some fairies were weaker than she was, and could get addicted to the smell of human cock, spending their days in brothels as glorified sex toys, used as novelties to be covered in cum and then left to their own devices.

 

Tear wouldn’t admit that the difference between those fairies and her was one of degrees. After all, there was nothing she would more readily admit to then loving money, which was a far cry from what those human-obsessed fools would say. Therefore, the way Lee’s scent was making her head swim was nothing more than… than… Tear decided to dismiss the whole line of thought, and not just because she couldn’t think of a reason. It was also because she had a job to do for an attractive man.

 

“You know, I swear I can feel your nipples,” Lee said in a conversational tone. His hands were behind his head, and his feet were propped up on the nightstand as Tear slowly crawled to the top of his dick. “There’s two little hard points slowly moving up my shaft. Feels nice.”

 

Tear looked down. Sure enough, her nipples (and the rest of her torso) were pressed against Lee’s cock. She didn’t think that they would have been big enough for him to feel anything, though. Her breasts, yes. Tear didn’t have large breasts, even for her size, but there was still a lot more of _that_ pressed against Lee’s cock than her nipples.

 

“You know, we could really have some fun if I was a bit bigger.” Silence greeted that statement as Tear realized she had actually said that instead of just thinking it.

 

With cheeks red from a lot more than arousal, she looked up at Lee. Her position wasn’t the best for deciphering facial expressions, but she thought he looked both amused and curious.

 

“Really? What would you like to do if we were closer to each other’s sizes?” Lee asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the naked fairy rubbing herself against his dick.

 

Tear opened her mouth and then closed it again. Should she do it, share the various ideas and daydreams she had come up with? No one else knew about them, for good reason, but adding a bit of spice to the session could be a good idea. It might get Lee to come back again, or to tell his friends, making the store more money. And more money was always good.

 

“I,” Tear tripped over her words and had to try again. “I would kiss you if we were the same size. Our tongues would meet as our lips pressed together and we would cradle each other’s heads as we kissed.” Tear’s face was turning a bright red, a contrast that did not go well with her hair.

 

“Our bodies would be pressed up against each other,” although Tear’s already was pressed as tightly against at least part of Lee’s body as it was possible to be, “and we could feel the arousal inside of each other, beating against our skins.”

 

Lee chuckled and reached down. He gingerly patted the top of Tear’s head with a single fingertip.

 

“You sound like quite the romantic underneath it all, Tear,” he said, chuckling. “Who would have thought, eh?”

 

Tear craned her head around his cock to shoot him a glare. Sadly, displays of anger from a naked girl a few inches high, especially when she was wrapped around a dick, rarely cowed the target into submission. Even more so when there was no actual heat behind the glare.

 

“Money isn’t _all_ I think about,” Tear said haughtily. “There’s also debt, credit and financing.”

 

Tear waited to see what the response to this would be. Last week, when she had said that to Recette, her partner had just nodded in agreement. Would Lee prove to be more astute than Recette?

 

He was. Lee started laughing, making his penis sway in a very disconcerting manner with Tear still attached to it. Her grip tightened as she swayed from side to side. Thankfully, she had a strong stomach as a flyer. Something Lee should be thankful for as well. The kind of people would enjoy getting thrown up on were not the kind of customers welcome at Recettear.

 

“I can see you’re a well-rounded woman, Tear. So, what else would you do if we were the same size?”

 

“I’m not sure I want to tell you now,” Tear said, raising her nose and sniffing. “Obviously, a woman like me has very high standards and would only ever associate with…”  
  
At this point, Tear became aware that Lee was laughing. She scowled, though, with her face pressed against his cock, he couldn’t see the expression on her face. And, again, an angry fairy wasn’t very good at intimidating people.

 

“Of course, of course,” Lee said. His tone wasn’t very apologetic. “I’m sorry for casting any aspersions on your character and choice, um, of companions.”

Tear decided to be gracious and accept the apology. After all, just like she had told Charme time and time again, the customer was always right, even when they were wrong. Also, she thought Lee was very hot, and it was as easy to forgive him because of his attractive body as it was to forgive Recette because of her innocent cheerfulness.

 

“Very well,” Tear sniffed. “Where was I? Right, what we could do.” She coughed, gathering her thoughts. “If we were the same size, then I could use individual parts of my body instead of the entire thing.”  
  
“Your tits and pussy, you mean?” Lee asked.

 

“There’s no need to be crude,” Tear said, as if she wasn’t a prostitute working at a combination of a brothel and a sex shop. “But yes. And, that way, I could feel some pleasure of my own.” Even as Tear said that, she realized it was a lie.

 

Tear _was_ aroused. Not terribly so, not yet at least. But she could feel the churn of lust in her lower stomach, and her nipples were hard, somewhat smushed points as she pressed her torso against Lee’s rod.

 

Tear was slowly inching her way back down Lee’s penis. She could feel her own arousal growing inside her and leaking out, running out of to form a small, sparkling stream down Lee’s rod. And it wasn’t even as if her clit was pressed against him. It was just her breasts, and the thought of all the wonderful, intriguing things she could do with him if they were the same size.

 

“You know, if you position yourself just right,” Lee said, in a considering voice, “when I cum, you might be able to get my load right in your crotch. You know, hovering right above me when I cum.”  
  
Tear vehemently shook her head. She leaned her head around Lee’s shaft so he could see how bad of an idea she thought that was.

 

“It would get in my wings. I’d fall straight to the ground. And my wings are _very_ delicate. I’d have to be very careful cleaning them, even if your cum didn’t damage them.”  
  
“Huh,” Lee said, raising his eyebrows. “I had no idea they were that fragile. Learn something new every day, I guess.”

 

Tear shrugged as much as she could with her arms wrapped around Lee’s shaft. A lot of people didn’t know much about fairies, which was quite to their satisfaction. But if a customer wanted something, it was Tear’s duty to find a way to make it happen.

 

“If you really want to chum on me, aim for my torso, not my crotch,” she suggested. “That would be a lot safer. And you’d get my pussy anyways.”

 

“Maybe,” Lee said. “But I’m a long way from cumming anyway. You have any more fantasies you’d like to share with me while we wait?”  
  
Tear rolled her eyes at the word choice. While ‘we’ wait. Only one of the two people here was just sitting around. Tear was working up quite the sweat, climbing up and down Lee’s cock. But she did have some other ideas she was willing to share.

 

“I would be interested in giving you a blowjob,” Tear said. “With no male fairies, I’ve never had the chance to see what sucking on a real cock is like. Strap-on’s just aren’t the same, and I’ve wondered if the taste is intensified or lessened when my mouth and your rod are closer in size.”

 

Tear gave the closest thing to a blowjob she could, pressing a kiss against Lee’s rod. She had inched her way down to the bottom of his rod, her feet brushing against his shaved bare skin on the other side of his dick. She took a minute to catch her breath before starting for the top again.

 

“And I like to think I could give a pretty good blowjob,” Tear said. “I’ve practiced with dildoes enough that I’ve eliminated my gag reflex and can deepthroat even very large penises. I’m sure I could do the same on you.”  
  
“That is something to think about,” Lee said. “You’re probably right that a dildo can’t compare to a real penis. I know none of the masturbation aids you sell here can compare to a real woman’s vagina. Or even your body.”  
  
Tear swung her head around to glare at him. Lee winced and held his hands up in apology.

 

“I mean that in the, um, best way…?” His voice trailed off as he reviewed what he was saying. “I mean, I apologize for implying that you’re not a real woman who any man would be happy to have sex with.”  
  
Sniffing, but somewhat mollified, Tear got back to work. It always seemed like fairies weren’t considered fully people, pretty much solely because of their size. Even elves and demons usually got more respect. Still, it wouldn’t do any good to stew on that injustice now. She was supposed to be making Lee feel good, and getting some pleasure of her own in.

 

Despite her little pep talk, Tear still wasn’t feeling quite as chatty as she had a minute ago. She went up and down Lee’s cock once more in silence, feeling the burn in her muscles start to ignite. This was tiring work, and would probably leave Tear flat on her back, body quivering in exhaustion once she was finished and had made Lee cum.

 

Lee sat in silence too, presumably coming up with his own erotic daydreams to help stimulate himself. Eventually, though, he looked down at Tear again. Tear also noted, with some dismay, that his cock was slowly softening. She was just too small to provide enough stimulation without something accompanying it. Visuals or descriptions or even another person providing some stimulation. She just wasn’t moving along his cock fast enough, or covering enough of it to feel good for Lee.  
  
“This has been fun and all,” Lee said, “but how about you describe your _real_ fantasies? Everyone knows you sell fairy-sized bondage gear. And that the only color schemes that change are the ones that look good on you and not on that other, darker fairy.”  
  
Tear froze, her eyes going wide. People knew about that? Worse, Lee knew about that? Oh gods, who had talked? Recette? Charme? Prime? Yes, Tear enjoyed wearing bondage gear, especially rope webbing, underneath her clothes, but wore them _underneath her clothes_. Not out in the open for everyone to see!

 

And yet, people, or Lee at least, knew about her interests. And, given Tear’s crush on Lee, she would have preferred for a lot of people but not Lee to know about that, instead of Lee and nobody else. But it seemed that the worse combination of all had happened, Lee _and_ plenty of other people knowing about her kinks. Well, maybe not the absolute worst. If, say, Charme knew about Tear’s love of bondage, she would have already used that knowledge in one of the bouts of insults they regularly exchanged.

 

And yet again, this could be the stimulation Lee needed to get his money’s worth from his session. And Tear was acutely aware of the value of people getting what they paid for, especially if there was a risk of _her_ being the defaulting partner. So it seemed that she really didn’t have a choice but to do it, to lay bare her debauched fantasies for the world to see.

 

Taking a deep breath, Tear held it for a count of ten, then exhaled. She could do this. She could describe how much she loved wearing the rope harnesses, the dildoes, even, when she was alone, the ball gags and handcuffs that would have screamed to the world her inclinations.

 

“It’s true,” Tear said, keeping an iron grip on her voice. “I do like that sort of thing. And the reason we have most of the fairy sized stock here at Recettear is because I order it. Not to wear or to use, but simply because I love running my hands over them, imagining that I was the one wrapped up in their tight, confining straps and strands.”

 

“Why don’t you? I mean, you _do_ own the merchandise,” Lee pointed out. “Nothing’s stopping you from trying whatever you like.”

 

Tear made a face of disgust, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

 

“I’m not going to shove a dildo up my pussy and then sell it! It wouldn’t matter how much I cleaned it up, that would… ugh,” she said, shivering. “No, I just appreciate what we order, and take any old inventory for my own use _after_ we’re sure we can’t sell it.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Lee replied with a shrug evident in his voice. “I bet you would look cute in some of those outfits you sell.” The way his cock was hardening underneath Tear showed that he thought she would look more than cute.

 

“I’m beautiful enough to look good in almost any getup we sell,” Tear said with enough arrogance to make Lee stifle a laugh. “Although most people are far too big to properly appreciate how my beauty shines through, no matter what I wear.”

 

Lee took a moment to respond. When he did, his voice was still strained with the effort of not laughing.

 

“I like how you look, Tear. No matter what you’re wearing. Although I have to say that those bondage outfits and your attitude would make a pretty funny combination.”  
  
Tear sniffed again. She didn’t see what could be so amusing about her thoroughly logical dislike for incompetence and time wasting combined with her love for ropes and leather. Sure, the standard idea was that Tear would be the one whipping a tied-up victim, instead of the one being restrained, but that was just a minor detail. But she was willing to be the bigger person here and move on.

 

“And if I was tied up,” she said, returning to the theme of them being the same size, “you could use me however you wanted.” A gleam entered Tear’s eyes as she described her idea. “You could use a spreader bar to hold my legs apart and then use your thick human cock,” a pause to kiss the thing in question, “and fuck me and fuck me and fuck me, claiming all my holes whenever you wanted. And I would be utterly powerless to stop you from having my body anyway you wanted. Or even anytime. You could leave me alone in the dark, hopelessly tied up, unable to do anything but wait for you to come back and use me whenever you got horny.”

 

Tear didn’t have a free hand, so she had to wipe her drool off using Lee’s cock. Pressing her lips against it, she drew them to a side, before continuing her vivid description.

 

“There would be a blindfold, thick enough that I couldn’t even tell if you were holding a candle in front of my eyes. And with a pair of earmuffs, you could even leave me out in public.” Both Lee and Tear were fully aroused by now. “The only way to tell that I was even outside would be the wind on my skin. The entire town could be looking at me, and I wouldn’t know. The only clue I would have would be when they grabbed me, to use as a fuck toy. They’d fill me up with cocks, as they thanked you for your generous contribution to the town’s morale.”

 

Tear’s eyes were bright as she visualized her fantasy. She would never actually do such a thing, but the thought of it happening was coaxing a steady stream of arousal out from between her thighs. It even gave her a second wind, strength flowing to her tired limbs as she hauled herself up and down along Lee’s dick. She could almost see herself if she closed her eyes, tied up and utterly at the mercy of whoever Lee let use her.

 

“And that’s not all I, you, we could do,” Tear said, almost tripping over her tongue. “There’s other stuff, by ourselves. Wouldn’t you like me to wake you up by sucking you off every morning? You’d open your eyes and there I’d be, breasts swaying underneath me as I bob up and down your shaft, lips and tongue and throat making you feel so good.”  
  
And, Tear privately thought, a blowjob had to be easier than this. She could go a while longer, but Tear could feel the burn in her muscles. And it was a much less nice burn then the one in her lower stomach as she rubbed against Lee.

 

“And it would even let me watch my weight, since your tasty cum would fill my stomach and keep me from wanting too much breakfast.” Not that that was currently a problem. Any sweets left unwatched for more than two seconds were stolen by Recette anyways. “And I’d get to go the rest of the morning feeling your semen sloshing around inside of me as I walked around, knowing that I’d do the same the next morning, again and again and again.”

 

Tear was enjoying herself almost as much as Lee was. Even with the exertion she was undergoing, she thought that if she could angle her hips a bit and press just a bit tighter…

 

“And, ah, ah, you’d, Lee!”  
  
Tear’s voice rose in a high, sweet call as she came. Her arms and legs tightened their grip around Lee as her entire body twitched. Her eyes got wide and wild as the wonderful pleasure swept over her. Her pussy gushed arousal, even though it would have felt so much better with something inside it. Her own fingers, a dildo, a dick, anything to help soothe the emptiness she was feeling. But not even that could distract from the pleasure that quickly filled her up.

 

And, almost as quickly, left again. Tear rested her forehead against Lee’s shaft, panting for breath as strands of hair were pressed to her forehead. It took a minute or so before she had the strength to start climbing Lee’s dick again. Luckily, though, having a hot if small woman rub herself to orgasm on his dick had kept Lee quite hard while Tear recovered.

 

“And you could, could grope me whenever you wanted,” Tear said, her voice wavering slightly as she started going back up Lee’s dick. “You could just slide your hand down my top and get a nice handful of soft, warm flesh. Or when I lean forward to pick something up, you could grab my ass, your fingers sinking into my rear as you slowly knead it, making me moan as you molest me.”  
  
Tear wondered if she should break out her more romantic fantasies. The ones where she and Lee had dinner on the riverside, before coming back for a long evening of tender exploration and love-making. Those daydreams caused an entirely different sort of warmth to rise in her when she imagined them. But they were also not as absolutely erotic as the ones she had been describing. She decided to keep them to herself for now. Maybe next time, when they were doing some verbal foreplay.

 

“And if we were the same size, Lee, you could discover just how wet I am for you,” Tear said, trying to make her voice as smokey and seductive as she could. “How much I wish I could slide your fat dick into my wet pussy, feeling you spread me out as we hold each close. Oh!” Tear groaned as she got close to the top of Lee’s lower head. “How good you would feel in me, stretching me out as you move yourself back and forth, feeling my wet walls squeeze down on you, trying to get your thick, tasty cum out of you and into me, splattering me with your sticky seed.” Her voice sounded like pure sex as she teased Lee beyond his limits.

 

“Fuck, Tear, that did it!”

 

There was an excited tone to Lee’s voice. Tear gasped as his cock twitched in her embrace. It barely seemed like anything from a distance, but, up close, with Tear’s entire body wrapped around it, the effect was hugely magnified. Tear swayed from side to side along with Lee’s rod, and that wasn’t even the largest effect.

 

Tear had managed to climb to the top of Lee’s cock just before he came. That meant that her head was right in front of his slit. Looking down at it, Tear’s eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

 

The first shot of cum landed square on Tear’s face. None of the next few did, since the first one had knocked Tear’s head back and loosened her grip enough to slide down a few inches along Lee’s rod. By the time her grip tightened again, she was safely out of the way of the rest of Lee’s orgasm.

 

But even the bit she had gotten had been quite enough for Tear. Her entire face was covered with cum, a gooey white curtain of semen that completely obscured her features. Tear brought her hands up to pat at her face, before falling backwards since only her legs were wrapped around Lee’s cock. She hurriedly leaned forward and wrapped herself around Lee.

 

Lee’s cum flowed off of Tear’s face slower than she would have liked. There was a shift in the load of cum as she opened her jaw and stuck out her tongue, trying to at least free up enough space to speak. Her head was swimming with the strength of the smell of the cum plastering her. Even the feel of all the cum on her skin was minor compared to the scent of semen, utterly drowning out every other smell.

 

Tear kept her limbs locked around Lee’s slowly deflating cock. She rode it back down as it shrunk, finally stepping off of it and onto his thigh once it was no bigger than she was. With blurred vision, she looked around for something to clean herself off with.

 

“Are you okay, Tear?” Lee asked. The shift in the warmth from the light told her he had leaned over her. “I, uh, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t expect you to get hit by it. Are you alright?” He asked again.

 

Tear nodded jerkily, trying to remember where she had left the towel. There was still too much cum covering her face for her to really see. Or even talk, since another fat globe of sticky, salty cum had just landed on her lips again.

 

Beating her wings, Tear rose up into the air, hands outstretched as she jerkily flew over to the shelf where a fairy sized towel waited for her. After bumping into the wall, the shelf, and then the wall again, Tear found it, and started cleaning herself off. Once enough cum was off of her to let her look around and talk (though there was still enough to make her look like Charme after one of her all you can drink special fundraisers), she looked back at Lee.

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Tear said. Her voice was still a bit muffled from the leftover cum on her tongue. “And I’m glad I was able to help you out as well.”

 

“Out of the goodness of your heart, I’m sure,” Lee said in a light voice. “But seriously, thank you. It was quite the experience. I’ll probably want to try it again sometime.”

 

That made Tear’s heart race. Licking her lips nervously (and getting more cum on her tongue because of it), she made herself look Lee in the eyes, as much as she could.

 

“I would really appreciate that,” Tear said, not sure how to, or if she should, express how excited that made her feel.

 

“It’s a date, then” Lee said, with a smile on his face. “Just as soon as I get the money to afford you lot again.”

 

“Special rate for repeat customers,” Tear blurted out. “Twenty five percent off if you come back within a week.”

 

And if that didn’t show how much of a crush she had on Lee, nothing would.

 


End file.
